TOME 1 Sur les bancs de Poudlard
by Feux-follet
Summary: Série de drabbles sur James Potter et Lily Evans lors de leur scolarité à Poudlard.
1. Prend la porte

**Pour me faire pardonner ce retard imprévu, je vous annonce que je commence une série de Drabbles sur Lily et James. Bonne lecture**

…**...**

1\. PREND LA PORTE

Lily travaillait sur sa composition de métamorphose quand on frappa a la porte. Trop absorbée

_ Salut ma Lily Jolie !

_ Potter ? S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vivement

_ Je voulais savoir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose

_ Prend la porte !

_ Mais bien sur ! Je la pose où ?

…**...**

**Next : Le pari**

**A demain**


	2. Le pari

**Hello ! Me revoilà avec ce nouveau drabble. Bonne lecture**

**...**

Drabble 2...Le pari

La porte de la salle commune des Gryffondors s'ouvrit violemment sur une Lily furieuse, les cheveux encore trempés de sa douche.

_ Potter ! Je sais que c'est toi !

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

_ Ne nie pas je sais que c'était toi !

_ Quand ! Ou ça ?

_ Ça te rafraîchit la mémoire ? Demanda rudement la jeune fille en lui aspergeant la figure

_ Ah ! Tu veux parler de la douche des filles ?

_ Exact ! Alors c'était bien toi !

_ Mais tu comprend, j'allais quand même pas perdre mon pari avec Sirius !

_ Non bien sur que non ! Tu es vraiment un crétin !

**...**

**Et voila !**

**Next : Réflexion à la Potter**

** Une petite review pour calmer Lily ? A demain**


	3. Réflexion à la Potter

**Hello tout le monde ! Un nouveau drabble rien que pour vous ! Bonne lecture**

**...**

Drabble 3... Réflexion à la Potter

_ Lily Jolie !

_ Quoi encore ?

_ J'ai réfléchit à quelque chose cette nuit !

_ Félicitation ! Là tu as progressé Potter ! Tu as réfléchit à quoi ?

_ Je ne veux pas mourir idiot

_ C'est mal parti

...

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Une review pour consoler James ?**

**Next : Surnom**

**A demain**


	4. Surnom (1)

**Bien le bonjour / bonsoir. Merci beaucoup Melane pour ta review. Comme tu m'as laissée la premiere une review, ce drabble t'es dédié . Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**.

* * *

Drabble 4...Surnom

_ Je t'ai vue tout à l'heure, tu lui disais quoi a Servilus ?

_ A qui ?

_ Pardon, a Severus

_ Pourquoi tu lui as donné ce surnom ?

_ Parce que c'est un crétin

_ Et alors ? Toi tu es un crétin jaloux, c'est pas mieux !

* * *

**Avez vous aimé ?**

**Next : Calcul Mental**

**A demain**


	5. Calcul mental

**Hello ! Et oui, je suis en avance mais peut-être est-ce une bonne chose. Que diriez vous d'un second drabble ce soir ? Bon, bonne lecture, et à ce soir !**

* * *

Drabble 5...Calcul Mental

_ Eh Lily, tu veux sortir avec moi ?

_ 16523

_ Quoi ?

_ Cela fait 16523 fois qur tu me le demande et pour la 16523ème fois, je te répond non

_ Et pour la 16524ème fois ?

_ Va te faire voir !

_ Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux changer de disque !

* * *

**Alors ? **

**Next : expression artistique**

**A ce soir**


	6. Expression Artistique

**Hello ! Me voici avec votre surprise ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

Drabble 6...Expression artistique

_ Lily ! Viens voir ce que j'ai peint dans la salle commune !

_Je ne savais pas que tu étais un artiste. Montre moi !

_ Tadaaaaa !

_ Potter, tu te fiches de moi ?

_ Bah non , les profs ont bien dit que la peinture etait un moyen d'expression implicite !

_ Ah oui ! C'est vraiment implicite de marquer a la peinture dorée " Je t'aime Lily Jolie. James." ?

* * *

**Bonne soirée**

**Next : Je t'aime moi non plus**

**A demain ****si j'ai au moins une review**


	7. Je t'aime moi non plus

**Bonjour à tou(te)s. Comme promis vous avez droit à ce nouveau drabble. Bonne lecture**

* * *

Drabble 7... Je t'aime moi non plus

_ Lily Jolie, tu veux sortir avec moi ?

_ Tu es sincère ?

_ Oui

_ Tu me le jures ?

_ Oui

_ Moi aussi

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Non

* * *

**Alors ? Des reviews pour consoler James ?**

**Next : Promesses intéressantes**

**A quand vous aurez laissé quelques reviews**


	8. Promesses intéressantes

**Hello ! Comment allez vous ? Un nouveau drabble comme promis. Bonne lecture**

* * *

Drabble 8... Promesses intéressantes

_ Lily, je te promes que j'arrete de te demander trente six fois par jour de sortir avec moi, de vouloir t'embrasser, de te faire des blagues idiotes

_ On est pas au premier janvier alors pourquoi tu me dis ca ? Ah je sais ! Tu veux quoi en echange ?

_ Tu veux sortir avec moi ? Au moins je n'ai plus a te le demander si tu dis oui, tu m'embrasse quand tu veux et j'arrete les blagues !

_ Imbecile !

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Next : Invitation manquée**

**A demain**


	9. Invitation manquée

**Hey ! Un nouveau drabble pour vous ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 9... Invitation manquée

_ Eh Lily, tu veux aller au bal de Noël avec moi ?

_ Je ne danse pas

_ moi non plis, on pourra discuter si tu veux

_ Entre une soirée à t'entendre te vanter et une autre à lire au coin du feu avec un bol de chocolat... désolée Potter mais le chocolat l'emporte

* * *

**Que pensez vous de ce drabble ? Des reviews s'il vous plait ! Un geste pour Noël !**

**Next : Fonctions**

**A plus tard**


	10. Fonctions

**Hey ! Joyeux réveillon ! Je dédie ce drabble à Jastania Sweet pour sa review. D'autres dédicaces de ce genre sont au programme. Comme c'est le réveillon, je vais laisser plus de drabbles que d'habitude. Bonne lecture**

* * *

Drabble 10... Fonctions

_ Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans les couloirs a cette heure ? Il est une heure du matin !

_ Je pourrais te retourner la question !

_ Je suis prefete en chef , Potter !

_ Et moi je suis un maraudeur, Evans !

* * *

**Alors ? Laissez moi vos reviews au pied du sapin !**

**Next : Marchandage**

**A tout à l'heure**


	11. Marchandage

**Hey ! Me revoici pour ce drabble un peu long mais qui respecte les 100 mots. Comme c'est un jour que j'adore, un autre drabble va suivre dans quelques heures. Bonne lecture**

* * *

Drabble 11... Marchandage

_ Lily tu peux m'aider pour le devoir de demain ?

_ Non ! Tu n'avais qu'à le faire avant !

_ Allez, s'il te plait ! Sinon je t'embrasse devant tout le monde !

_ Si tu fais ça je te jette un sort de glue au mur !

_ Tu peux pas !

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Ta baguette contre mon devoir

_ OK

Quelques jours plus tard

_ Mr. Potter, la prochaine fois que vous me rendez une plaisenterie de ce genre, vous serez collé !

_ Pas la peine madame, Evans peux s'en charger

* * *

**Alors ? Vous aimez ?**

**Next : Vacances**


	12. Vacances

**Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes. Je reprend les drabbles demain après midi ou demain soir, je ne sais pas. Bonne lecture**

* * *

Drabble 12...Vacances

_ Lily Jolie, j'ai appris que tu restais pendant les vacances, on pourrait se voir non ?

_ Impossible Potter

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Tu n'as pas accès au dortoir des filles et tu es viré de la bibliotheque à vie je te signale !

* * *

**Et voila. A demain et JOYEUX NOËL !**

**Next : Cadeaux**


	13. Cadeau

**Joyeux Noël ! Un petit drabble rien que pour vous que j'ai glissé dans la hotte du bonhomme rouge. Bonnes fêtes et bonne lecture**

* * *

Drabble 13... Cadeaux

_ Joyeux Noel Lily !

_ Toi aussi Potter !

_ J'ai un cadeau pour toi, un truc qui va vraiment te faire plaisir !

_ Comment as-tu deviné que le cadeau que je voulais c'était que tu me laisse tranquille sans me demander trente-six fois par jour de sortir avec toi ?

* * *

**Tadaaaaa ! Laissez moi des reviews sous mon sapin et je glisserais d'autres drabble dans vos cadeaux !**

**Next : Illusions**


	14. Illusions

**Hey ! Un petit drabble amusant. Merci beaucoup Echo pour ta review, je te dédie ce drabble en espèrant qu'il te plaira ! Je remercie aussi beaucoup Melane pour sa review ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Drabble 13... Illusions

_ James, je t'aime

_ Tu as bu ?

_ Oui

_ Quoi ?

_ Du whiskey pur feu

_ Combien de verres ?

_ Trois

_ Bon ben écoute, on verra après hein ? Je crois que c'est mal partie pour moi si il te faut tout ça pour m'aimer

* * *

**Alors ? Des petites reviews et le prochain drabble est pour vous !**

**Next : Reptiles**

**A plus tard !**


	15. Reptiles

**Salut ! Oui je sais j'ai du retard, pour me faire pardonner, je vous en laisse deux. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 15... Reptiles

_ Potter !

_ Oui Lily

_ Je viens de comprende une chose sur toi

_ C'est quoi ?

_ Tu as besoin des reptiles dans ta vie.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Regarde plutot ça ! C'est ma prochaine blague contre Servilus !

_ Qu'est-ce que je disais

* * *

**Et voila ! Vous avez aimé ? Des reviews s'il vous plait !**

**Next : Potions**

**A tout de suite**


	16. Potions

**Re-bonjour ! Le drabble promis ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 16... Potions

_ Eh Lily jolie ! Tu te mets avec moi en potions ?

_ Et Sirius ?

_ Il est avec Peter, Remus est malade

_ Je les comprends ! Désolée Potter mais je tiens à sortir vivante du cours

* * *

**Et voila ! Une p'tite review pour ce p'tit drabble ?**

**Next : Choco-photo**

**A demain**


	17. Choco-photo

**Hello ! Comme promis voici l'épisode des choco-photos. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Merci infiniment à Mellyturtle pour ses 16 reviews ! Ce drabble t'es dédié. Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Drabble 17... Choco-photos

_ Eh Lily Jolie ! J'ai réussi à apprendre un nouveau sort ! Tiens, pioche une carte dans cette boîte, je te la donne.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Une photo de moi animée et qui parle ! Comme les chocogrenouilles mais en plus perfectionné !

_ Je crois que je te vois bien assez souvent,pas la peine de rajouter ta choco-photo, au revoir Potter

* * *

**Et voilà ! Un autre chapitre sera laissé cet après-midi**

**Next : Donne moi ta main**


	18. Donne moi ta main

**Hello ! Me revoilà avec ce drabble promis. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 18... Donne moi ta main

_ Lily Jolie, veux tu m'épouser ?

_ Tu n'es quand même pas sérieux là ?

_ Ben si !

_ Mon pauvre, je ne veux déjà pas sortir avec toi alors t'épouser, tu peux toujours espérer !

* * *

**Et voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu, laissez moi vos reviews !**

**Next : Je te dis que non**

**A demain**


	19. Je te dis que non

**Hello la compagnie ! Comment vous portez vous ? Comme promis, ce nouveau drabble est là. Bonne lecture**

* * *

Drabble 19... Je te dis que non

_ Allez, Lily-Jolie, avoue que tu as eu peur et que tu as broyé le bras de Sirius quand je suis tombé de mon balai !

_ Je te dis que non !

_ Oh, c'est quand même pas la mer à boire de l'avouer. Je t'ai vue avoir peur

_ Eh bien tu as des visions ! Tu as dût trop abuser des chocogrenouilles !

* * *

**Et voilà ! Un autre pour la route ? **

**Next : Repas Bueno**

**A tout de suite !**


	20. Repas bueno

**Me revoilà ! Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau drabble ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

Drabble 20... Repas bueno

_ Lily ? Qu'Est-ce que tu fais aux cuisines en plein milieu de la nuit ?

_ Je suis préfète, je n'ai pas à me justifier, en revanche je te retourne la question !

_ J'avais faim alors je suis descendu

_ On partage ?

* * *

**Et voilà ! Un léger raprochement qui ne va pas durer et Lily va encore hurler sur James, rassurez vous**

**Next : Folie vertigineuse**

**A ... cet après midi ou demain je ne sais pas. Laissez vos reviews !**


	21. Folie vertigineuse

**Hey ! Ben oui, je vous laisse ce drabble aujourd'hui. Trois en une journée ! Bon je vous laisse. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 21... Folie vertigineuse

_ Potter, espèce de crétin, tu vois pas que tu es un malade ? Un grand malade même !

_ Je savais ce que je faisais et je n'allais pas tomber Lily jolie, en revanche, avoue ! Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

_ Potter je te hais, tu n'est qu'un imbécile ! Jamais je ne sortirais avec toi !

_ Lily la tigresse, n'avoue pas qu'elle aime James !

_ Peeves, la ferme !

* * *

**Et voila ! Vous avez aimé ? Laissez vos reviews !**

**Next : Paris a l'eau ( pas la ville hein ! )**

**A demain**


	22. Pari à l'eau

**Hello ! Comment allez-vous dans ce froid glacial ? Je vous amène ce petit drabble et vous verrez que James compatit quand il fait froid. Bonne lecture**

* * *

Drabble 22 ... Paris à l'eau

_ Eh Lily Jolie, tu veux jouer ?

_ Je travaille, ça se voit pas ? Va jouer avec Sirius au lieu de m'embêter !

_ On joue aux paris ! Je pari que tu sortira avec moi à la fin de l'année

_ Je pari que tu n'est même pas capable d'aller te jeter dans le lac

_ Il neige !

_ J'ai gagné !

_ C'est pas de saison mais si tu y tiens ...

* * *

**Une petite review pour consoler James de son plongeon ? **

**Next : Langage des fleurs**


	23. Langage des fleurs

**Hey !** **Hier je ne vous ai laissé qu'un drabble, je suis désolée je pensais avoir le temps mais j'ai eu un imprévu. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous en laisserais trois aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 23... Langage des fleurs

_ Eh Lily Jolie ! Tiens, je t'ai ramené ce laurier !

_ Pour quoi faire ?

_ Dans le langage des fleurs*, cela signifit ''Je triompherait de vous''

_ Ah très bien, alors tiens ce chardon qui signifit ''Je pique. Méfiez vous de ma vengeance ! ''

_ Aïe ! Mais ça pique ce truc !

_ Je t'avais prévenu !

* * *

**Alors ? * la signification vient du site . **

**Next : Rumeurs**

**A tout de suite !**


	24. Rumeurs

**Me revoilà ! Je vous laisse ce petit drabble. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 24... Rumeurs

_ POTTER !

_ Oui Lily jolie ?

_ C'est toi qui as dit à tout le monde que je sortais avec toi ?

_ Bah oui, c'est presque vrai non ?

_ Et une gifle, ça va être vrai aussi ?

_ Non pitié Lily ! *gifle* Mais ça fait mal !

_ Comme les rumeurs fausses Potter

* * *

**Alors ? Une p'tite review ?**

**Next : Dimensions**

**A tout de suite !**


	25. Dimensions

**Bon, alors voilà le dernier drabble ! Non je plaisante ! Me tirez pas dessus, je voulais dire le dernier drabble de la journée ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 25 ... Dimensions

_ Potter ? Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici ? Sur mon lit ?

_ Je prenais les dimensions pour savoir quelle taille il faut que je demande

_ Pour faire quoi ?

_ Me le faire livrer quand on sera ensembles

_ Sors d'ici tout de suite Potter !

_ Du deux cent par deux cent, ça te vas ?

_ Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Crétin !

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ?**

**Next : Saint valentin**

**A demain !**


	26. Saint Valentin

**Hey ! Surprise ! Pour changer d'année, je vous propose ce drabble. Bonne année a tous !**

* * *

Drabble 26... Saint Valentin

_ Eh Lily jolie, tu savais que les princes existaient ?

_ Bah oui, quelle question !

_ J'en suis un et je veux devenir le tien

_ Je m'excuse mais c'est impossible.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Mes princes je les prends au rayon biscuit, pas au rayon des abrutis !

* * *

**Et voila ! Vous aimez ?**

**Next : Tu viens ?**

**A demain**


	27. Tu viens ?

**Hey ! Bonne année ! Mes meilleurs vœux à tous ! Voici ce premier drabble de l'année 2015. Bonne lecture**

* * *

Drabble 27... Tu viens ?

_ Eh Lily Jolie tu veux venir ?

_ Ecoute moi bien Potter, je ne veux certainement pas être avec toi et encore moins passer une nuit blanche.

_ Mais je te laisserais dormir dans mon lit !

_ Désolée Potter, mais je ne suis pas suicidaire

* * *

**Tadaaaaa ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Laissez moi vos reviews, le premier, je lui dédie un drabble**

**Next : Les bonnes manières**

**A cet après-midi !**


	28. Les bonnes manières

**Chose promise, chose dûe. Voilà un nouveau drabble pour cette nouvelle année. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 28... Les bonnes manières

_ Hey ! Potter tu sais ce que ça veut dire ''partager''

_ Bah oui pourquoi ?

_ Moi aussi je voulais la dernière part de gâteau !

_ Si tu veux je peux tout recracher

_ Mais quel crétin !

* * *

**Et voilà ! Laissez vos reviews, bonne année 2015 !**

**Next : Embrouilles et dictionnaire**

**A demain !**


	29. Embrouilles et dictionnaire

**Hey ! Deux drabbles ce matin car je ne peux pas cet après midi. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 29... Embrouilles et dictionnaire

_ Lily Jolie, dans le dictionnaire moldu j'ai trouvé la définition de "amour"

_ Tant mieux pour toi, moi après avoir lu la définition de "gifle" je cherche un cobaye

_ Tu connais la signification d' "humour" ?

_ Et toi tu connais celle de "crétin" ?

* * *

**Tadaa ! Je vous livre l'autre de suite**

**Next : Partir**


	30. Partir

**Me revoila ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 30... Partir

_ Ma Lily Jolie, pour toi tu sais où j'irais ?

_ Non , dis moi !

_ Au bout du monde !

_ Eh bien vas-y !

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, ça me fera des vacances ! Tu pars quand ?

* * *

**Et voila ! **

**Next : Tu me vois ?**

**A demain !**

**Ps.. n'oubliez pas les reviews !**


	31. Tu me vois ?

**Hello ! Comment allez vous ? Je dédie ce drabble à Jastania Sweet qui m'a envoyée la première review de cette année sur ces drabble ! Merci à toi ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

Drabble 31... Tu me vois ?

_ Eh Lily Jolie, tu me vois ?

_ Non et tant mieux !

_ Lily, Sirius m'a jeté un sort et j'ai disparut !

_ Revelo ! La prochaine fois que tu enfiles cette maudite cape, restes y !

_ Euh ... merci ?

* * *

**Et voilà ! Laissez vos reviews !**

**Next : Pluie battante**

**A ... tout de suite !**


	32. Pluie battante

**Hey ! Me revoilà ! Bonne lecture** !

* * *

Drabble 32... Pluie battante

_ Lily ? Mais tu es folle ? Il pleut à torrents !

_ Je l'avais remarqué, merci Potter !

_ Tu veux rentrer ?

_ Oui sauf que je n'ai pas ma baguette pour me protéger

_ Pleure pas ! Tiens, prends ce parapluie

_ Merci James

* * *

**Pensez vous que James va comprendre ce qui lui arrive ?**

**Mais pas d'inquiétude, nos deux tourteraux vont encore se chamailler**

**Next : Doloris**

**A demain ( avec une surprise )**


	33. Doloris

**Hello ! Je vous avais promis une surprise non ? Ça vous intéresse quatre drabbles au lieu de deux pour vous encourager ? Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 33... Doloris

_ Lily ça va ?

_ Après un Doloris tu crois que je vais faire du trempoline Potter ?

_ C'est quoi ?

_ Laisse tomber. Et arrête aussi de dire à tout bout de champ qu'on sort ensembles alors que c'est pas vrai ! Tu as vu ce que ça m'a valu ?

_ Je suis désolée, c'était qui ?

_ Ta dernière petite copine

_ Ah ...

* * *

**Et voilà ! Laissez vos reviews qui m'encouragent elles aussi ! **

**Next : Classiques**

**A ... tout de suite !**


	34. Classiques

**Me revoici ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 34... Classiques

_ Eh Lily Jolie ! Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je lis, ça se voit pas Potter ?

_ Tu lis Beedle ?

_ Oui pourquoi ?

_ Attend, tout sorcier ou sorcière l'a lu dans son enfance !

_ Je suis désolée, mais moi je lisais Grimm et Perrault !

_ C'est qui ça ?

_ Lis et tu verras, imbécile !

* * *

**Et voilà ! N'oubliez pas mes encouragements ! **

**Next : La ramasse**

**A ... dans quelques heures**


	35. La ramasse

**Hey ! Comment allez vous depuis ce matin ? Aller, je vous laisse. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 35... La ramasse

_ Eh Lily jolie ! On a appris un truc qui a l'air tordant !

_ Potter, je travaille !

_ Oh aller ! Ça s'appelle la ramasse. C'est un jeu du roi de France ou quelque chose comme ça et c'est comme les montagnes russes, tu veux essayer ?

_ Je sens que si je dis non, je n'aurais pas la paix alors oui

_ Tu montes sur le chariot et tu te laisse glisser !

_ Mais tu es malade ! Je vais me tuer !

_ Non, tu vas te ramasser !

* * *

**Alors ? Non je n'ai pas inventé ce jeu, il existe et c'est Louis XIV qui l'a inventé. Il est au château de Marly normalement.**

**Next : Tu pleure ?**

**A ... tout de suite !**


	36. Tu pleures ?

**Hello ! Bonne lecture !**

**Melane, merci infiniment pour ta review, je viens de la voir. Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

Drabble 36

_ Bah, ma Lily jolie, pourquoi tu pleures ?

_ Je ne pleure pas, je suis morte de rire ! Imbécile, je pleure si j'ai envie !

_ Oui mais pourquoi ?

_ C'est Severus

_ Servilus ? Oh, mais pas de soucis ! SERVILUS ! VIENS ICI, IL FAUT QU'ON CAUSE !

_ Potter, la discrétion et toi, ça fait deux !

* * *

**Et voilà. Il ne me restes plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne rentrée !**

**Next : Bonne année ! (En retard, oui je sais, mais c'est l'intention qui compte non ? )**


	37. Bonne année

**Hello ! Bonne reprise ? Pour ma part, j'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à reprendre mais là ça va. Je ne vous ai pas oubliés, mais je ne publierais normalement que le soir. J'en publie trois ce soir et demain car mercredi je révise pour mes examens blancs du Jeudi. Voilà, Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Drabble 37... Bonne année !

_ Bonne année Lily Jolie !

_ Bonne année Potter

_ Je te souhaites de tomber amoureuse de moi !

_ Je te souhaites de me laisser tranquille et de te prendre la marche !

_ Mais ça fait ... aïe !

_ Bingo !

* * *

**James ne s'est pas prit un râteau mais une marche, ça arrive non ?**

**Next : Cloche**

**A tout de suite !**


	38. Cloche

**Hey ! Je voulais aussi tous vous remercier ! ( seulement les revieweurs ) c'était vraiment une très belle surprise pour moi ainsi qu'un très bel encouragement de dépasser 50 reviews ! Du fond du coeur, MERCI !**

* * *

Drabble 38... Cloche

_ Lily Jolie, ce soir c'est toi qui fait la ronde ?

_ Oui, et si tu fais la moindre annerie, je te louperais pas !

_ Mais tu es crevée non ?

_ Oui, mais je n'abandonnerais pas mon poste

_ Moi j'ai la solution, mais cette nuit, tu ne me vois pas, et demain tu dormiras bien

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Elle est belle la cloche, non ?

* * *

**Et voilà ! Idée piochée dans ''Un bon petit diable'' de la comtesse de Ségur**

**Next : Compartiment**

**A de suite !**


	39. Compartiment

**Et me revoici ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 39... Compartiment

_ Eh, Lily Jolie !

_ Quoi encore ?

_ Viens dans notre compartiment, il y a une place !

_ Et dans le train il y en a cinquante, t'inquiète, je me mettrais loin de toi !

* * *

**Elle est pas gentille notre Lily ! Mais pas d'inquiétudes, James va la remettre en place dans pas longtemps**

**Next : Mandragore**

**A demain, bonne nuit !**


	40. Mandragore

**Désolée pour le retard ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

DRABBLE 40... Mandragore

_ POTTER !

_ Oui Lily ?

_ C'EST TOI QUI A ECRIT ''LILY MANDRAGORE'' SUR MON CAHIER ?

_ Oui pourquoi ?

_ TU PEUX ME DIRE POURQUOI IMBÉCILE !

_ Arrête de crier, je m'excuserais

* * *

**C'est vrai qu'elle a la beuglante facile notre Lily !**

**Next : Chouette !**

**A tout de suite !**


	41. Chouette !

**Bonne lecture ! Merci pour vos encouragements !**

* * *

Drabble 41... Chouette !

_ Eh, Lily Jolie, tu pourrais dresser ta chouette non ? Elle est entrain de me picorer la main depuis tout à l'heure !

_ Mais je l'ai dresser !

_ Arrête, je sais que c'est faux !

_ Mais non ! Je l'ai dresser à ''picorer'', comme tu dis, les idiots !

* * *

**Sacrée Lily, et pauvre James ! Oubliez pas les reviews please !**

**Next : Chut !**

**A de suite !**


	42. Chut

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 42... Chut !

_ Lily Jolie ?

_ Chut !

_ Mais ...

_ Boucle la Potter ! Et la prochaine fois que j'irais en sortilèges, je ne me mettrais certainement pas avec toi !

_ Moi aussi j'ai eu l'explosion en pleine figure !

_ Potter, il est trois heures du matin, je veux dormir !

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Demain, si j'ai du temps entre mes révisions, je vous en publie un nouveau. **

**Next : Paillaisson à Roulettes**

**A ... on verra bien !**


	43. Paillasson à roulettes

**Je suis terriblement désolée ! Hier j'ai passé mes examens, il y a eu l'agitation, enfin vous comprenez. Pour me faire pardonner, je publierais le 50ème drabble demain ! Et oui, je vous ai réservé une surprise pour le 50ème, mais vous verrez bien. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 43... Paillasson à roulettes

_ Eh Lily, tu fais quoi ici en pleine nuit, c'est la pleine lune !

_ Je suis préfète Potter, et vous n'avez rien à faire ici toi et ta bande !

*_un cris vers le saule cogneur*_

_ Euh Lily, on ferait mieux de partir ! Je commence à avoir peur

_ Potter, tu n'es vraiment qu'un paillasson à roulettes !

_ C'est quoi ? Un nouveau jeu ?

_ Imbécile ! Ça veut dire que tu n'es qu'un lâche

*_Cris plus proche, ressemblant à celui d'une créature nuisible*_

___ James j'ai peur !

_ Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de machin chose à roulettes ?

* * *

**Et voilà, vous l'aurez deviné, Remus était dans le coin !**

**Next : Sortie**

**A demain, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas en faire plus pour l'instant. Promis demain vous en aurez ... 5 !**


	44. Tu peux me prêter ?

**Hello ! Me revoilà en pleine forme avec 5 drabbles, 6 si vous me laissez une review !**

* * *

Drabble 44... Tu peux me prêter ?

_ Eh Lily jolie, tu peux me prêter un parchemin ?

_ Ça fait cinq en une heure ! Tiens !

_ Merci

...

_ Lily Jolie, tu peux me prêter ...

_ Un parchemin j'imagine ?

_ Non tes lèvres !

_ *_gifle_* Ça t'apprendra !

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? **

**Next : Vélo à l'eau**

**A tout de suite !**


	45. Vélo à l'eau

**Hey ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 45... Vélo à l'eau

_ Eh Lily Jolie ! Regarde ! Sans les mains ! C'est géant ce truc moldu !

_ Et sans magie tu y arrive ?

_ Je sais p AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !

_ Ah non, mais bonne baignade !

* * *

**Alors ? Une p'tite review ?**

**Next : Départ**

**A tout de suite !**


	46. Départ

**Hey ! Bonne lecture ! ( il faudrait que je pense à varier non ? )**

* * *

Drabble 46... Départ

_ Eh Lily jolie, laisse moi porter ta valise !

_ Ecoute Potter, je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule !

_ Oh aller !

_ Ah moins que tu n'ais une passion pour les vêtements féminins, laisse moi tranquille !

* * *

**Alors ? Vous aimez ?**

**Next : F(r)uit !**

**A tout de suite !**


	47. F(r)uit !

**Hey ! Me revoilà ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 47... F(r)uit !

_ Eh Lily, Mary m'a dit que tu faisais un sport fruité, c'est quoi ?

_ Facile ! La boxe !

_ Et pourquoi ? Ça n'a rien de fruité !

_ Mais si ! Regarde, je te colle une pèche en pleine poire

_ Aïeu !

_ Attend ! Tu tombes dans les pommes et tu ne ramène pas ta fraise, fait de beaux rêves Potter !

* * *

**Et voilà ! Bienvenue à Rose-Eliade, laissez vos reviews !**

**Next : Patronus**

**A tout de suite !**


	48. Patronus

**Re-bonjour ! Re-bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 48... Patronus

_ Eh lily Jolie ! C'est quoi ton patronus ?

_ Une biche pourquoi ?

_ Mais c'est un signe du destin !

_ Ah bon ? Les patronus ont une signification maintenant ?

_ Euh ...

_ Imbécile !

* * *

**Pauvre James ! Ah sacrée Lily ! Mais plus qu'un drabble avant d'avoir la surprise !**

**Next : Surnom**

**A tout de suite **


	49. Surnom (2)

**Hey ! Un p'tit drabble avant la surprise ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 49... Surnom

_ Eh Lily Jo ...

_ Arrête avec ce surnom débile Potter !

_ Mais ...

_ Pas de ''mais'', sinon...

_ J'arrêterais seulement si tu m'appel James

_ Très bien ''James''

* * *

**Alors ? Prêts ? Laissez vos reviews !**

**Next : Ma Lily Jolie**

**A tout de suite !**


	50. Ma Lily Jolie

**SURPRISE !**

* * *

Drabble 50... Ma Lily Jolie

_ James ? Sirius m'a dit que tu voulais me parler

_ Oui, je tente ma dernière chance. Lily, veux tu oui ou non sortir avec moi ?

_ Je saisis ma dernière chance, oui James

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Je te le jure, James

* * *

**Alors ? Ils se sont enfin dit oui, mais ce n'est pas finit pour autant ! Je vais continuer, pas d'inquiétudes là dessus**

**Next : Parrain ( avec Sirius ! )**

**A ... tout de suite et vous pouvez remercier notre nouvelle venue !**


	51. Parrain

**Allez, la suite ? Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 51... Parrain

_ Oh ma Lily Jolie

_ Oui James ?

_ Eh vous deux, je peux être le parrain ? C'est quand que je verrais mon filleul ?

_ SIRIUS SORS DE LA !

_ Bien, mais je vous préviens, je n'attendrais pas éternellement !

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui**

**Next : Maraudeuse**

**A demain**


	52. Maraudeuse

**Hello ! Je publie tout de suite car je n'aurais pas le temps après. Je dédie ce drabble à Rose-Eliade comme promis. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 52... Maraudeuse

_ James ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ Je maraude. Tu veux m'aider ?

_ Oui, qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

_ Tu ouvres la porte mais ...

_ Alohomora !

_ Mademoiselle Evans ? Qu'est -ce que vous faites ?

_ Excusez moi professeur McGonnagal

* * *

**Alors ? Vous aimez ?**

**Next : Plan **

**A TOUT DE SUITE !**


	53. Plan

**Hey ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 53... Plan

_ Eh, ma Lily Jolie, j'ai un plan pour les maraudeurs !

_ Vous êtes sacréments dans le pétrin ! C'est quoi ton plan ?

_ Enfin, c'est un demi-plan

_ T'en a pas !

_ Mais si !

_ Non !

_ Oui tu as raison j'en ai pas

_ James, tu es un véritable crétin

\- Tu l'as déjà dit !

* * *

**Et voilà ! Reviews ?**

**Next : Rêves**

**A demain !**


	54. Rêve

**Hello ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Drabble 54... Rêves**

**_ Eh ma Lily, tu veus faire quoi plus tard ?**

**_ Aurore !**

**_ Ah zut, et moi qui voulais que tu passe l'aspirateur comme chez les moldus !**

**_ James, je vais te tuer !**

* * *

**Elle veut tuer beaucoup de monde notre Lily**

**Next : Restes !**

** A demain**


	55. Restes !

**Hey ! Encore ce soir je ne poste qu'un seul drabble, excusez moi. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 55... Restes !

_ Ma Lily jolie, tu dois vraiment partir ?

_ James, juste un week-end, c'est pas la mort !

_ Oh, je t'en prie ma Lily, restes !

_ James tu n'es qu'un gamin ! Je ne pars pas longtemps, alors tu prend ta peluche pour te rassurer si tu veux, mais je ne manquerais pas le mariage de ma soeur !

* * *

**Et voila ! Reviews ?**

**Next : Flowers**

**A demain**


	56. flowers

**Hey ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 56... Flowers

_ Tiens Lily Jolie, une rose !

_ James, combien de fois t'ais-je dit que je n'aimais pas les roses ?

_ Ah oui zut, attends, LYS !

_ James, tu es un amour !

* * *

**Et voilà ! Reviews ?**

**Next : Folie folle**

**A tout de suite !**


	57. folie folle

**Hey ! Re-bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 57... Folie folle

_ Lily, tu es folle

_ Je te demandes pardon ?

_ Ah non excuse moi, c'est moi qui suit fou

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Je suis fou de toi !

_ Alors je suis folle aussi

* * *

**Et voilà ! Vous aimez ?**

**Next : Campagne **

**A demain !**


	58. Campagne

**Hello ! Je vous prie sincèrement de m'excuser pour ces problèmes de postage. Promis je vous les rends tous demain mais disons que cette semaine a été mouvementée et que j'ai un ordi qui me plante. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 58... Campagne

_ Ma Lily Jolie, tu voudrais pas vivre à Londres plus tards ?

_ Non mais ça va pas ? Vivre sans pouvoir respirer ? Je ne suis ni folle ni suicidaire !

_ Non c'est juste pour savoir, moi non plus je n'aime pas la ville

_ Bon, la question est réglée alors ?

_ Oui

_ Très bien, on va manger ?

_ Oh oui ! Je crois que je vais me jeter sur les kinder !

_ Eh ! Laisse moi ceux avec les surprises !

* * *

**Et voilà ! Non je ne fais pas de pub mais je rêve juste d'un kinder surprise ! Laissez vos reviews si vous voulez**

**Next : Para_chute !**

**A tout de suite !**


	59. ParaChute !

**Hey ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 59... Para_chute !

_ Lily, de quoi tu parlais l'autre jour, tu sais les moldus qui volent dans les airs ?

_ Les parachutistes tu veux dire ?

_ Oui c'est ça ! J'ai fabriqué un truc qui y ressemble, tu veux l'essayer avec moi ?

_ Euh … tu veux sauter d'où ?

_ De la tour d'astronomie !

_ James, je tiens à toi je te le jure pas la peine de me faire des frayeurs !

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Mais ton vieux coucou ne voleras jamais ! Promis je t'aime, ne saute pas !

_ Bon, si tu y tiens, mais on fait quoi ?

_ On maraude ?

_ Oh Lily Jolie, tu est extra !

* * *

**Laissez vos reviews !**

**Next : Préfet préfette**

**A demain !**


	60. Préfet Préfette

**Hey ! Je vous dois, en plus des deux drabbles par jours, 6 drabbles, ça en fera donc 8 aujourd'hui ! Bonne lecture, ça commence tout de suite !**

* * *

Drabble 60... Préfet Préfette

_ Eh Lily Jolie, tu vas être super contente !

_ Ah bon, pourquoi ?

_ On va se partager la chambre de garde pour les préfets en chefs !

_ Euh .. ça sort d'où cette idée ?

_ Ben, je viens d'être nominé et ...

_ Quoi ? Bon alors écoutes, tu veux qu'on partage ? Je suppose que tu es au courant qu'il n'y a qu'un seul lit alors tu sais quoi ? Je te laisse le canapé !

* * *

**Alors, vous aimez ? Pour cette idée de chambre de garde, j'en ai entendu parler une fois, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais j'ai trouver ça drôle alors voilà**

**Next : Géographie illogique**

**A tout de suite !**


	61. Géographie illogique

**Hey ! Bonne lecture ! Merci à tous pour votre fidélité ! Surtout un IMMENSE Merci aux revieweuses (eurs)**

* * *

**Drabble 61... Géographie Illogique**

_ Hey Lily, j'ai gagné mon pari, Paris est au sud !

_ Bien sur que non !

_ Mais si, il est au sud de l'angleterre !

_ Mais c'est pas du jeu !

_ Et si ma Lily !

_ Mauvais joueur !

_ C'est ça ma géographie !

_ Et ben tu seras jamais géographe !

* * *

**Alors, Paris est au sud ou au nord ? XD**

**Next : Légendes trouillardes**

**A tout de suite !**


	62. Légendes trouillardes

**Hey ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 62... Légendes trouillardes

_ Eh, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

_ Ma chère Lily Jolie, on essaye de voir le fantome du roi borgne

_ Et je suppose que vous savez qu'il

_ Qu'il ne vient jamais ? Oui mais nous, on est des légendes, il ne peut pas manquer à l'appel

*chuchotement sinistre*

_ AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

_ James, eh ! C'est simplement Missteigne ! Ah les maraudeurs des légendes ? Laissez moi rire !

* * *

**Vous aimez ? Laissez vos reviews !**

**Next : Crois en toi**

**A tout de suite !**


	63. Crois en toi

**Hey ! MERCI A ROSE-ELIADE pour tes reviews ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Drabble 63... Crois en toi

_ Ma Lily Jolie, ça ne va pas ?

_ Je suis sûre que j'ai tout raté aux ASPICS

_ Et moi je suis sûr que c'est faux

_ Hein ? Parce que tu as compris la question sur les ...

_ Lily, tu es la meilleure non ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu es la meilleure Lily, mais si tu ne te fais pas confiance, tu n'y arriveras jamais !

_ Merci James

* * *

**Et voilà, je remercie une amie qui m'a fait la même leçon après mes examens où je croyais avoir tout raté**

**Next : Pique assiette !**

**A tout de suite**


	64. Pique assiette

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Drabble 64.. Pique assiette

_ Lily, tu peux me passer le fondant au chocolat ?

_ Ah non, la dernière fois tu en as eut et pas moi, c'est mon tour !

_ Très bien, merci pour le reste !

_ JAMES RENDS MOI MES BOMBONS CITROUILLES !

* * *

**Je sais, ça n'existe pas normalement dans les livres, mais on peut tout essayer !**

**Next : Happy Birthday !**

**A tout de suite !**


	65. Happy Birthday

**Hello ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 65... Happy Birthday !

_ Joyeux anniversaire Lily !

_ Merci James

_ Tiens, un cadeau !

_ C'est qu AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

_ Oh c'est juste une araignée en plastique

_ James! Cours ! Vite ! Sinon je te trucide !

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Next : Pomme de reinette et pomme d'api**

**A ce soir pour la suite**


	66. Pomme de reinette et pomme d'api

**Hey ! Voici la suite, je vous dois encore 5 drabbles en comptant aujourd'hui, je suis désolée je n'ai pas put publier hier soir comme prévu. Merci à Mellyturtle pour ses reviews ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 66... Pomme de reinette et pomme d'api

_ Eh Lily, c'est quoi que tu chantes?

_ Une mélodie moldue

_ Tu peux continuer s'il te plaît ?

_ Pomme de reinette ...

_ ET POMME D'API !

_ James ! Ça ce chante en murmurant, pas en cassant les pieds à toute la salle commune !

* * *

**Il en reste 4. Vous aimez ?**

**Next : Je te tiens**

**A tout de suite**


	67. Je te tiens

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 67... Je te tiens

_ James, je te jure que si je tombe, tu seras responsable !

_ Tu n'a rien à craindre, je te tiens

_ Justement, je t'aime mais je sais que tu n'est pas plus doué que moi quand il s'agit de tenir quelque chose !

_ Lily on est sur un balai, tu vas pas tomber !

_ J'y peux rien j'ai le vertige !

* * *

**Alors ? Verdict ? **

**Next : Coupe**

**A tout de suite**


	68. Coupe

**Lisez bien ! ( oui il faut varier des fois XD )**

* * *

Drabble 68... Coupe

_ Lily ! LILY !

_ Oui, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

_ On a gagné ! On a gagné la coupe de quidditch !

_ Bravo !

_ Tu viens fêter ça ?

_ Et comment !

* * *

**Alors ? Vous aimez ?**

**Next : Marque page**

**A tout de suite**


	69. Marque page

**Hey ! Bonne lecture**

Drabble 69... Marque page

_ James, tu as vu mon marque page ?

_ Oui

_ Il est où s'il te plaît ?

_ Devant toi

_ Ah bon ? Non je ne le vois pas !

_ Bah c'est moi ton marque page ! J'ai marqué un chapitre de ta vie qui n'est pas terminé

_ James, tu pourrais être poète

_ Vraiment ?

_ Si le monde aime ton humour

**Alors ?**

**Next : Infirmerie**

**A tout de suite**


	70. Infirmerie

**Bonne lecture et bon courage pour demain !**

* * *

Drabble 70... Infirmerie

_ James ! Tu avais promis que ça ne risquait rien !

_ Oui mais j'avais pas prévu que Sirius ...

_ Mais tu aurais du tellement c'était évident qu'il allait rajouter un truc dans la potion !

_ Oui mais bon, on peux comprendre !

_ Quoi ?

_ Déformation professionnelle

_ Je vais lui en coller moi une déformation professionnelle !

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Next : Try**

**A demain**


	71. Try

**Hey ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 71... Try

_ Eh Lily Jolie, pourquoi tu arrêtes ?

_ James, tu as vu dans quel état je suis ? Je suis trempée jusqu'aux os, je suis enrhumée, je grelotte, je ne vais certainement pas continuer !

_ Lily, c'est pas la mort !

_ Pour toi c'est facile, tu es habitué !

_ Mais lily, c'est pas si grave ! ça ne va pas t'empêcher de continuer le quidditch !

_ Oh que si !

* * *

**Et voilà, je vous livre l'autre de suite !**

**Next : Il vit en toi**


	72. Il vit en toi

**Bonne lecture à tous ! Pour ceux qui reconnaissent, j'ai écouté la musique chantée par Sara du Roi Lion il y a pas longtemps**

* * *

Drabble 72... Il vit en toi

_ James, je suis désolée

_ C'était le meilleur, tu peux pas t'imaginer !

_ Je sais, je sais

_ Je l'aimais comme un frère

_ James , je suis sincèrement désolée

_ Mon pauvre hiboux !

* * *

**Et voilà ! Pauvre hiboux :)**

**Next : Rose des vents**

**A demain**


	73. Rose des vents

**Hello ! En raison de chutes de neiges, j'ai une mauvaise connexion et je ne peux pas publier beaucoup, promis je me rattraperais. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 73... Rose des vents

_ Eh, ma lily jolie, tu n'as vraiment pas le sens de l'orientation !

_ Que veux tu, je n'aime pas les roses

_ Hein ? C'est quoi l'embrouille ?

_ La rose des vents idiot !

_ Alors écoutes, passe moi ça, et je vais nous sortir de ce blizzard en pleine forêt en deux temps trois mouvements !

* * *

**Elle n'avouera jamais qu'elle était perdue XD**

**Next : Flocon**

**A ... plus tard !**


	74. Flocons

**Hello ! Il n'y a plus de neige, je suis dégoutée, mais le principal c'est que tout le monde aille bien. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 74... Flocons

_ Regarde ma Lily, il neige !

_ Oui et alors ?

_ Mais c'est génial !

_ Oui je suis d'accords mais je te rappel que même si la magie fait des miracles, il n'y a plus de chauffage pendant deux jours !

_ Ah oui, le plan ''prévention hivernale'' ?

_ Oui, c'est ça, celui qui veut qu'on arrête tous les chauffages pour savoir si on peut résister au froid !

* * *

**Les pauvres :) Alors ?**

**Next : Fragile**

**A tout de suite**


	75. Fragile

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 75... Fragile

_ Ma Lily, j'ai un problème

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Tu m'a tué

_ Hein ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire encore ?

_ Non je suis sérieux

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu m'as touché en plein coeur avec ta flèche, je vais mourir d'amour

_ Méfie toi que ce ne soit pas d'une gifle !

_ Mais je disais ça gentiment !

_ Moi aussi James, moi aussi

* * *

**Pauvre James, un véritable Caliméro XD**

**Next : Princesse**

**A tout de suite , je me fais pardonner de mon enneigement **


	76. Princesse

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 76... Princesse

_ James, tu te déguise en quoi pour mardi gras ?

_ En prince pourquoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas comment me déguiser

_ Mais Lily, tu es ma princesse !

_ Princesse rebelle oui !

_ Je saurais bien m'en accomoder mademoiselle

_ James t'es idiot !

_ Si vous le dites, mademoiselle, cela m'est égale puisque je vous aime aussi fort que les étoiles brillent dans le ciel !

_ James, je t'aime

_ Moi aussi, ma Lily jolie

* * *

**Il essaie de faire de la poésie, et le pire c'est que ça marche, mais pas d'inquiétude, James va bien et se remmettra à parler normalement demain**

**Next : Châteaux en Espagne**

**A demain !**


	77. Châteaux en Espagne

**Hello ! Je vous poste le drabble maintenant et je me rattraperais demain, je suis désolée mais le jeudi je finit tard et j'ai pas forcément le temps de poster. Bonne lecture**

* * *

Drabble 77... Châteaux en Espagne

_ Lily, quel est le rêve que tu as toujours fait et que tu n'as jamais put réaliser ?

_ Arrêter la guerre

_ Vraiment ? Dans tous les pays ou seulement celle des sorciers ?

_ Tous les pays, toutes les guerres, je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'on tue des innocents

_ Je suis d'accords, c'est pour ça que tu es ma petite amie, non ?

_ James, ne confond pas guerre et harcèlement

* * *

**Et voilà, qu'en pensez vous ?**

**Next : Moldue**

**A demain**


	78. Moldue

**Hello ! Etes vous comme moi en vigilance orange ? Bon courage et attention demain à ceux qui y sont. Je dédie ce drabble à AliceJeanne17 pour ses reviews ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

Drabble 78... Moldue

_ Eh Lily, on m'a dit que si j'étais avec toi, j'allais devenir moldu, c'est vrai ?

_ Là tu me déçois James, et puis qu'est-ce que ça change ?

_ Mais rien justement, j'adorerais être un moldu, tu crois que je pourrais passer le truc de voiture ?

_ Euh ... on verra

_ Mais je sais conduire un balai ! Oh s'il te plait ma Lily Jolie !

_ Eh bien je ne serais pas responsable des catastrophes !

* * *

**Et voilà ! Vous voyez James conduire ?**

**Next : Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious**

**A tout de suite !**


	79. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

**Hey ! Ce chapitre est dédié à Eiko-nee pour ses reviews ! Merci ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

Drabble 79... Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

_ Eh Lily, comment tu trouves ça ? C'est moi qui l'ait peint !

_ C'est ... Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

_ Ça veut dire quoi ce truc ?

_ Euh ... c'est ... génial ?

_ Merci, je savais que j'avais un immense talent, bientot je pourrais tout te payer avec les prix de peinture que je recevrais

_ Euh ... tu veux pas être aurore ?

* * *

**Il est impayable notre James ! Un dernier pour hier ?**

**Next : Marin d'eau douce**

**A de suite !**


	80. Marin d'eau douce

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 80... Marin d'eau douce

_ Lily, je veux être marin !

_ Bois de l'eau fraîche et réfléchit, on en rediscute après

_ Non je suis sérieux !

_ Tu es déjà monter sur un bateau ?

_ Oui !

_ Ah bon ?

_ Ben les barques en première année !

_ Attend, tu veux être marin où ?

_ Bah sur l'eau !

_ Titanic

_ Hein ?

_ Non rien

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Next : Etoile**

**A demain**


	81. Etoile

**Hey ! Comment allez vous ? Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 81... Etoile

_ Eh Lily Jolie, tu n'as jamais rêvé d'être une étoile ?

_ Pour faire quoi ?

_ Voir le passé de la Terre

_ Oh non, je vois assez d'abrutis dans la journée pas la peine de me montrer les croisades

_ Et pour voir Dumbledore jeune ?

_ Non, je suis très bien là où je suis. En revanche si tu veux y aller, pas de soucis !

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Non, je t'aime tu restes ici

* * *

**Alors ? Vous aimez ?**

**Next : Carambolage**

**A tout de suite !**


	82. Carambolage

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 82... Carambolage

_ James, tu n'est vraiment qu'un idiot !

_ Mais c'est Sirius qui m'est rentré dedans !

_ On peut pas vous laisser seuls cinq minutes sans qu'il n'arrive quelque chose !

_ Oh mais c'est pas si grave !

_ Oui, tu as raison. Un bras dans le plâtre, c'est pas grave, même si Pomfresh ne peut rien faire, mais oui bien sûr James Potter

* * *

**Next : Légendes du coin du feu**

**A demain !**


	83. Légendes du coin du feu

**Hey ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 83... Légendes du coin du feu

_ Eh lily, tu nous raconte une légende ?

_ Oui, alors c'est l'histoire de deux bossus

_ Euh ... Sirius, tu veux faire une partie de cartes ?

_ James Potter, tu n'es qu'un imbécile !

_ Merci ma Lily Jolie, mais les bossus me rappellent trop Rusard

_ pourquoi ?

_ Je trouve qu'il lui en manque une, une bosse, ou alors elle est interne

* * *

**Ah ce James ! Vous aimez ?**

**Next : Après la bataille**

**A tout de suite**


	84. Après la bataille

**Hey ! Juste une info, lisez la note à la fin s'il vous plaît, il y a un changement de programme**

* * *

Drabble 84... Après la bataille

_ Lily, tu vas mieux ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

_ Bon, ça va, alors maintenant tu m'écoutes ! Tu es folle !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu te rends compte que j'aurais put te perdre si tu continuais à te battre comme une enragée sans faire attention ?

_ James, pas la peine d'hurler, je t'aime, tu ne me perdras pas

_ Bon, mais réfléchit la prochaine fois !

_ Tu déteins sur moi

* * *

**NOTE SPECIALE: Je déménage, je ne pourrais pas poster cette semaine car la connexion est coupée demain, promis je me rattraperais**

**Next : Si tu rêves**

**A ... je sais pas quand ^^**


	85. Si tu rêves

**Hey ! Je suis enfin de retour ! Je vous ai manqué ? La suite est là :)**

* * *

Drabble 85... Si tu rêves

_ Eh lily, tu fais quoi ?

_ Je rêve

_ De moi ?

_ Non, là c'est toi qui rêve

* * *

**Alors ? Je vous avais promis une surprise qui arrivera cette semaine sous la forme d'un OS**

**Next : Au feu !**

**A ce soir !**


	86. Au feu !

**Hey ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 86... Au feu !

_ Au feu !

_ Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ma Lily Jolie ?

_ James il y a le feu !

_ Mais non c'est Sirius qui s'amuse

_ On peut pas vous faire confiance !

_ Mais bien sûr que si, il ne faut pas être trouillarde c'est tout

_ C'est moi que tu traites de trouillarde ? JAMES POTTER REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

* * *

**Alors ? Verdict ?**

**Next : N'oublie jamais ...**

**A demain**


	87. N'oublie jamais

**Hey ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 87... N'oublie jamais ...

_ Eh ma Lily Jolie !

_ Oui ?

_ N'oublie jamais que je t'aime

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Evidemment que je ne l'oublierais pas

_ Non mais on ne sait jamais

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

_ Euh ... c'est pas moi c'est Sirius !

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

_ Le dortoir des filles est ... carbonisé

_QUOI ?

_ Il a juste voulu jouer

_ Et tu crois que je vais jouer quand je vais vous zigouiller tous les deux ?

* * *

**Tadam ! Alors ? **

**Next : Le petit prince**

**A plus tard !**


	88. Le petit prince

**Hello ! Un p'tit drabble pour les travailleurs et les autres ?**

* * *

Drabble 88... Le petit prince

_ Eh Lily Jolie, tu avais promis de me prêter un livre moldu

_ Mais oui je sais ! Tiens, lis ça

_ C'est quoi ? Le petit prince ?

_ Oui, tu verras tu vas aimer

_ Mais ce livre ... il parle de moi non ? Je suis un prince !

_ James, ne confond pas prince et Potter, ce sont deux choses TRÈS différentes

* * *

**Alors ? Bon appêtit ! **

**Next : Vengeance !**

**PS : L'OS PROMIS ARRIVERA LE 14, VOUS VOUS DOUTEZ BIEN POURQUOI XD**


	89. Vengeance !

**Hey ! Je dédie ce drabble à AliceJeanne17 pour sa merveilleuse idée qui va me servir et que je vais mettre en gras. Merci à toi !**

* * *

Drabble 89 ... Vengeance !

_ Lily ? Il y a un problème, tu peux venir voir ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui ce passe encore ?

_ Sais-tu qui a marqué sur mon mur **''Prince des andouilles''** et sur celui de Sirius '' Imbécile invétéré'' ?

_ Mais oui

_ C'est qui ?

_ Moi ! Méfie toi James, je me venge des fois !

* * *

**Alors ? **

**Next : Mrs Pince**

**A demain !**


	90. Mrs Pince

**Hello ! Oui je suis en retard, désolée sorry mea culpa. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 90 ... Mrs. Pince

_ James ? Je croyais que tu détestais la bibliothèque

_ Oui mais pour toi ...

_ SORTEZ D'ICI VOUS FAITES TROP DE BRUITS !

_ Euh ... tu vois, ce n'est pas moi qui déteste la bibliothèque, c'est la bibliothèque qui me déteste !

* * *

**Et voilà ! **

**Next : Caliméro**

**A tout de suite**


	91. Caliméro

**Bonne lecture ! lisez la note en bas par contre s'il vous plaît**

* * *

Drabble 91 ... Caliméro

_ Lily, Sirius m'a envoyé un sort, regarde je suis tout bleu !

_ C'est pas vrai, mais quel menteur celui là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait pas pour avoir Lily ?

_ Ça suffit vous deux ! Vous êtes des vrais Caliméro !

_ C'est quoi ?

* * *

**Alors ? **

**Next : Clown !**

**A demain**


	92. Clown !

**Hey ! Oui, pour ceux qui ont remarqués, je vous ait dit de regarder la note à la fin et il n'y en avait pas. ****_Cette fois je vous le dit tout de suite, c'est à vous de choisir. on arrive bientôt au 100 drabbles, vous avez le choix : Je continue, j'arrête ou je commence une fic sur lily et les maraudeurs ?_**

* * *

Drabble 92 ... Clown !

_ Eh Lily !

_ Qu AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

_ Ben quoi ? Je me suis juste déguisé en clown ! Lily ! Reviens c'est moi !

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Next : Au bout de tes rêves ... **

**A de suite !**


	93. Au bout de tes rêves

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 93 ... Au bout de tes rêves ...

_ Eh Lily, tu sais ce qu'il y a au bout de mes rêves ?

_ Euh ... moi ? Sirius ? Une blague contre Servilus ?

_ Non, la coupe de quidditch

_ C'est rassurant

* * *

**Vous aimez ?**

**Next : Joyeuses cloches !**

**A demain !**


	94. Joyeuses cloches !

**Hey ! Alors pour le moment je n'ai qu'une réponse, j'attend les autres jusqu'à ce soir et après je vous dirais ce qui va se passer. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 94 ... Joyeuses cloches !

_ Lily, aujourd'hui c'est la fête des maraudeurs !

_ Ah bon ?

_ Mais oui !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ On est à Pâques, joyeuses cloches !

_ C'est bien au moins vous le reconnaisez ! On est pas le jour de Pâques, James

_ Ah bon ? SIRIUS ! TU M'A DIT N'IMPORTE QUOI !

_ Entre cloches, il faut bien se soutenir non ?

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Next : Remember**

**A tout de suite**


	95. Remember

**Hey ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 95 ... Remember

_ Ma Lily Jolie, tu te souviens quand tu ne sortais pas avec moi ?

_ Oui, quel enfer !

_ Des fois ça me manque que tu ne hurle plus

_ Pas de soucis, POTTER FICHE MOI LA PAIX !

_ Vous êtes séparés ?

_ Sirius, sors de là !

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Next : Examens**

**A demain !**


	96. Examens

**Hey ! Alors les résultats sont : La majorité veulent une fiction ET la suite, alors je suis d'accord ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 96 ... Examens

_ Eh Lily Jolie, tu as réussit ton transplanage ?

_ Evidemment, en plus j'avais intérêt de transplaner

_ Pourquoi ?

_ De un pour avoir une bonne note, et de deux pour fuir Servilus

_ Bravo ! J'adore déteindre sur toi, ça te vas bien !

_ On va voir les résultats ?

_ Et comment !

* * *

**Alors ? Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez**

**Next : Une demande surprenante**

**Ce soir, la suite arrivera !**


	97. Une demande surprenante

**Hey ! Je suis désolée pour le retard, j'ai encore eut beaucoup de problèmes de connexions, mais c'est finit ! ( ouf) Pour me faire pardonner, un drabble que j'avais prévu pour le 100ème**

* * *

Drabble 97 ... Une demande surprenante

_ Lily ? Je viens d'avoir une super idée !

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, et par les temps qui courts autant que je te le demande maintenant

_ Quoi ?

_ Quand on aura finit Poudlard, tu voudrais pas changer de nom ?

_ Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'aime pas ?

_ Si mais je l'aimerais encore plus si tu prenais le mien

_ Tu veux dire que ...

_ En quelques mots, tu voudrais m'épouser ?

_ James, tu plaisantes ?

_ Non

_ Alors oui !

* * *

**Et voilà, pardonnée ?**

**Next : Une ânerie de plus**

**A demain !**


	98. Une ânerie de plus

**Hello bonjour ! Un autre drabble pour la route ?**

* * *

Drabble 98 ... Une ânerie de plus

_ Euh, Lily ? Déjà rentrée de la bibliothèque ?

_ Oui, viré par l'autre guignole de Pince

_ Ah ! Euh ...

_ Qu'est ce que vous avez encore inventer ?

_ Oh rien ! Enfin, pas grand chose

_ James ?

_ Je suis désolé, avec Sirius on a voulu faire une experience et ...

_ Quoi ?

_ Ben, on a voulu énervé Servilus mais lui il s'est vengé

_ Où est le problème ?

_ Ben ... on n'a plus de lit, ils ont tous flambés

* * *

**Et voilà ! Ah ces maraudeurs ! **

**Next : Belle étoile **

**A demain !**


	99. Belle étoile

**Hello bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? Bonne chance à ceux qui ont repris ce matin, reposez-vous bien aux autres ! Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 99 ... Belle étoile

_ Ma Lily Jolie aurait-elle trouvée la réponse à l'énigme ?

_ Belle étoile ? Non pas vraiment, je pense que c'est juste pour nous avertir qu'ils vont nous mettre à la porte et qu'on va dormir dehors

_ Non, tu exagère !

_ Evidemment ! Tu crois quand même pas que je croirais un truc pareil ?

_ Ben non mais je cherche moi aussi. Ce serait pas le nom d'un bateau ?

_ Quel serait le rapport avec le cours ?

_ Si seulement c'était pour l'astronomie, je serais d'accord, mais là pour le cours de Slugh ...

_ Là je sèche !

* * *

**Alors ? Vous aimez ? **

**Next : Ennuis titaniquèsques**

**A tout de suite !**


	100. Ennuis titaniquèsques

**Whaouh ! La centième, ça fait bizarre non ? Vous savez quoi ? Pour la peine, vous pouvez boire à la votre ! ( du jus de fruit, je précise bien hein ? ) car sans vous je n'en serais pas jusqu'à là, je vous dois beaucoup, surtout quand je vois le nombre de reviews, alors je dédie ce drabble à ceux qui ont laissées des reviews !**

* * *

Drabble 100 ... Ennuis titaniquèsques

_ Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

_ Oh rien, je me suis vengée d'un truc

_ Sur nous ?

_ Vous avez brûlé mon dortoir, je me devais de vous rendre la pareille

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fais Lily ?

_ Oh rien, par contre, si vous voulez mon avis, prévoyez de quoi tout sécher, on dirait que le Titanic a tapé l'incruste

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Next : Un cerf plutôt gonflé**

**A demain**


	101. Un cerf plutôt gonglé

**Hey ! Me revoilà ! Non je ne vous avais pas oublié, j'ai juste visé trop court, je suis désolée. J'en livre donc 4 aujourd'hui, ça vous va ?**

* * *

Drabble 101 ... Un cerf plutôt gonflé

_ Lily ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Sirius ? Tu n'aurais pas vu James par hasard ?

_ Euh ... si ! Derrière toi !

_ Black ! Derrière moi il y a un cerf ! Alors soit tu es bigluex, soit ...

_ Nous sommes animagi ma Lily Jolie !

_ James ? Oulah, je crois que je vais m'évanouir !

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Next : Bataille de polochons !**

**A tout de suite !**


	102. Bataille de polochons !

**Voilà la suite, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 102 ... Bataille de polochons !

_ Eh Lily !

_ Qu AIE ! James ! Viens ici ! C'est quoi cette annerie encore !

_ Juste une bataille de polochons ma chère Lily

_ Très bien, James ?

_ Oui ?

_ Prend ça !

* * *

**Et voilà, vous aimez ?**

**Next : Ni oui ni non**

**A tout à l'heure !  
**


	103. Ni oui ni non

**Hey ! Ce drabble est dédié à Eiko nee qui m'a laissé ma 200ème review ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

Drabble 103 ... Ni oui ni non

_ James ? C'est toi qui a enfermé Servilus avec une Missteigne enragée ?

_ Euh, p'tèt bien que oui, p'tèt bien que non

_ James ?

_ Euh ... je crois que Sirius m'appelle

_ James Potter !

_ C'est pas l'heure de manger ?

* * *

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Next : Une poussière dans l'oeil**

**A tout de suite!**


	104. Une poussière dans l'oeil

**Hello ! Ce drabble est dédié à Clem2605 pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue ( très en retard, excuse moi ) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 104 ... Une poussière dans l'oeil

_ Lily ? Bah ! Pourquoi tu pleure ?

_ James, j'ai une poussière dans l'oeil !

_ Mais oui, l'excuse bidon, oh aller, dis moi ce qui se passe

_ James, je te répète que j'ai une poussière dans l'oeil ! Viens voir si tu ne me crois pas !

_ Ah oui, effectivement, c'est bien une poussière

_ Tu peux me la retirer ?

_ Euh ... moui

* * *

**Alors ? **

**Next : Machisme évident**

**A demain !**


	105. Machisme évident

**Hello le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Bonne lecture**

* * *

Drabble 105 ... Machisme évident

_ Ma Lily, qu'est-ce que je suis content de te revoir !

_ Pourquoi tu dis MA Lily ?

_ Ben ... tu es ma Lily à moi

_ T'es pas un peu macho ?

_ Bah non ... possessif à la rigeur mais pas macho

_ Et ça, c'est de la mauvaise foi ?

* * *

**Alors ? Vous aimez ?**

**Next : Dédicace**

**A tout de suite**


	106. Dédicace

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Drabble 106 ... Dédicace

_ Eh, Lily, pourquoi tu es dans la file ?

_ Pour qu'on dédicace mon livre, je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois

_ Viens plutôt avec nous ! Il fait beau dehors en plus !

_ James, c'est peut-être ma seule chance !

_ Moi aussi je peux te le dédicacer

_ C'est moi qui vais te dédicacer un jour tu vas voir

_ Vrai ! Moi je veux bien alors !

_ *gifle*_

* * *

**Alors ? Vous plaignez James ou vous êtes du côté de Lily ?**

**Next : Peeves et l'explosion**

**A demain ;)**


	107. Peeves et l'explosion

**Hello ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 107 ... Peeves et l'explosion

_ James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Euh ... rien! Ma ronde

_ Pourquoi Peeves est derrière toi ?

_ Euh ... tiens Peeves ! Je ne t'avais pas vu !

*EXPLOSION*

_ JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS !

_ Ah zut ! Ça devait exploser chez Rusard ! Triple zut !

* * *

**Alors ? Vous aimez ?**

**Next : Pré au lard**

**A ce soir !**

**Ps : Je posterais le chapitre 3 de la fic demain**


	108. Pré au lard

**Hello ! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour hier, petit problème technique pas résolu, je ne peux publier le reste que demain, je suis sincèrement désolée**

Drabble 108 ... Pré au lard

_ Lily, tu viens avec nous à la cabane hurlante ?

_ Où ça ? Du bon côté de la barrière ou à l'intérieur ?

_ Bah, à l'intérieur quelle question !

_ Tu sais qu'elle est hantée ?

_ Mais non, oh ! Allez, viens !

_ Non James, je vous attend là si tu veux mais je ne viens pas

_ Trouillarde !

_ Imbécile !

**Alors ? La plupart d'entre vous étiez pour James contre Lily, et maintenant ?**

**Next : Niet**

**A demain T-T**


	109. Niet

**Hello bonsoir ! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour hier soir ! Je me rattraperais ce week-end, promis ! En attendant, bonne lecture **

* * *

Drabble 109 ... Niet

_ Eh Lily, tu as réflèchit à la proposition ?

_ Oui, c'est non

_ Oh aller, c'est pas si dure, tu sais, s'il te plaît ma Lily !

_ No

_ Mais Lily

_ Niet !

_ Tu sais, Sirius aurait travaillé si on l'acceptait

_ Je sais à quoi m'attendre avec vous deux, c'est non !

* * *

**Vous auriez dis oui vous ?**

**Next : Droite ou gauche ?**

**A de suite !**


	110. Droite ou gauche ?

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Drabble 110 ... Droite ou gauche

_Les mangemorts ont envahit le château, les élèves essayent d'éviter les sorts :_

_ Sirius, à droite ! Non ! L'autre droite idiot !

_ James, l'autre droite s'appelle la gauche

_ Lily, j'ai pas le temps ! Je suis en train de sauver le monde !

_ Oui ben, vu comme ça, tu ne vas pas sauver grand-chose

* * *

**Qui aime ?**

**Next : Copie-style**

**A demain ;)**


	111. Copie-style

**Hello tout le monde ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble 111 ... Copie-style

_ James, tu fais quoi là ?

_ Bah, je copie, ça ne se voit pas ?

_ Si, un peu trop même ! On est en contrôle !

_ Ah c'est vrai j'avais oublié, du coup tu peux rapprocher la feuille pour faire plus discret qu'un tordement de cou style autruche

_ Au pire tu regarde ta copie, tu n'auras pas de torticolis

_ Non, mais j'aurais une méningite à trop bosser

* * *

**Alors ? Vous aimez ?**

**Next : Le lac des Palourdes**

**A tout de suite !**


	112. Le lac des palourdes

**Bonne lecture ! Ps : Ce titre n'est PAS pour ridiculiser l'opéra, dont la musique est d'ailleurs très bien, j'ai juste déformé le titre pour les besoins du drabble, ne voyez aucuns reproches à l'opéra**

* * *

Drabble 112 ... Le lac des Palourdes

_ Lily, la valse c'est comme ça non ?

_ Oui, c'est un deux trois, tu vois ?

_ Et je dois te faire tourner dans les airs ?

_ Oui ... Mais pas comme une botte de poireaux imbécile !

_ J'ai jamais dis que tu étais un poireaux ! Mais si tu étais un coquillage, tu serais une palourde

_ Eh ben, tu sais parler aux femmes toi !

_ Mais non, c'est juste que tu es légère !

* * *

**Qui défend qui ?**

**Next : Case départ**

**A demain**


	113. Case départ

**Hello tout le monde, comment ça va ? Vive le week-end !**

Drabble 113 ... Case départ ( ou le mauvais joueur)

_ Lily, j'ai gagné !

_ Tricheur ! Je t'ai bien vu ! Retourne à la case départ !

_ Tricheur ? Moi ? Jamais de la vie !

_ Si ! Tricheur et mauvais joueur par-dessus le marché !

_ Non j'ai pas triché !

_ Si je t'ai vu !

_ C'est pas vrai !

_ Oh les deux gamins là-bas ! On travaille nous !

_ Désolés

**Alors ? Qui est de quel côté ?**

**Next : Montre en main**

**A tout de suite**


	114. Montre en main

**Lecture tous a bonne ;) Bah oui, il faut bien varier de temps en temps XD**

Drabble 114 ... Montre en main

_ Lily ? Tu peux me chronométrer pour que je sache combien de temps je met à faire le tour du lac ?

_ En courant ?

_ Bah oui, pas à dos de chameaux !

_ Très bien

_Une heure ... Deux heures ..._

__ _James !

_ Tu vas pas me croire Lily mais ...

_ La vérité ?

_ Sirius m'a poussé dans l'eau et j'arrivais pas à remonter

**Alors ?**

**Next : Alone**

**A demain ^^**


	115. Alone

**Hello ! Bonne journée de la femme ! Et bonne lecture bien sûr ;)**

Drabble 115 ... Alone

_ Eh Lily ! Tu veux bien m'aider ?

_ James, tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

_ Bah ... Dimanche ?

_ Crétin, c'est la journée de la femme

_ Ça veut dire quoi ?

_ Que tu vas te débrouiller tout seul

**Alors ? Je suis sincèrement désolée pour hier, un souci familial assez important**

**Next : Cloche pied**

**A ce soir**


	116. Cloche pied

**Hello bonsoir ! Bonne lecture à toutes ! (s)**

Drabble 116 ... Cloche pied

_ James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

_ Je prouve à Sirius qu'on peut perdre du poid avant Pâques pour les oeufs

_ En sautant à cloche pied ?

_ Ben ... c'est avec le thème des cloches non ?

_ Je croyais me tromper quand mon instinct me disait que je reconnaissais les cloches quand j'en voyais

**Alors ? Qui est pour qui ?**

**Next : Espérance**

**A demain ;)**

**Ps : Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de la fic, je la posterais mercredi normalement**


	117. Espérance

**Hello bonsoir ! Désolée pour le retard, bonne lecture ;)**

Drabble 117 ... Espérance

_ Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_ Comment ça qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

_ Tu as vu ta tête ?

_ Non pourquoi ?

_ Tu veux vraiment voir tes résultats avant tout le monde ?

_ Oui

_ Ça fait quand même deux nuits que tu campes dans ce couloir

**Vous aimez ?**

**Next : Fille ou garçon ?**

**A tout de suite**


	118. Fille ou garçon ?

**Bonne lecture ;)**

Drabble 118 ... Fille ou garçon ?

_ James ? Qu'est-ce que ...

_ Rentres surtout pas Lily !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que .. le côté filles est là-bas !

_ C'est bizarre, le dessin représente une fille

_ Où ça ?

_ Derrière toi

_ Ah ... eu h..

_ Je t'écoute

_ On a réussit à choper Sirius mais on a dut se tromper de salle de douche

_ Mais quels crétins !

_ Qui ? Lui ou moi ?

**Alors ? Lui ou Servilus ?**

**Next : Crédibilité zéro**

**A demain**


	119. Crédibilité zéro

**Hello bonsoir ! Belle soirée pluvieuse, la france quoi ) Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 119 ... Crédibilité zéro

_ James ?

_ Oui ?

_ C'est vous qui avez fait le coup ?

_ Mais non c'est pas nous qui avons fait la blague aux Serpents ! Pour une fois qu'on se tient tranquilles et personne ne nous croit ! C'est quand même un peu fort !

_ James, ça fait quoi si je te dis que je ne te crois pas ?

_ Je boude !

_ James, tu t'es trahis tout seul ! Evidemment que je ne peux pas te croire !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne t'avais pas dis que je parlais des serpents, et en plus je parlais de la razzia à la cuisine, mais bon, puisque les serpents ont eut leur lot aussi ...

**Alors ? La punition pour James ?**

**Next : Adoption**

**A tout de suite**


	120. Adoption

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 120 ... Adoption

_ Lily ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as une bombabouse dans la main ?

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Et pourquoi tu vise Peeves ?

_ Tu as des hallucinations mon pauvre

_ Eh ! Les gars ! On adopte Lily ? Parce que là, on déteint un peu beaucoup sur elle !

**Ils l'adoptent ou pas ?**

**Next : Définition**

**A demain**


	121. Définition

**Hello bonjour ! Alors les résultats : La majorité veux que les maraudeurs adoptent Lily !**

_Guest : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Grâce à toi j'ai sourit jusqu'aux oreilles !_

_Caroline : C'était l'année dernière ça ! Et en plus c'était le dernier cours, je suis excusée ? Merci pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir_

Drabble 121 ... Définition

_ Lily ? C'est quoi la ''vrai liberté '' ?

_ C'est simple, tu peux penser des choses sans risquer de tuer ou d'être tué pour ça

_ Mais ça n'existe pas hein ?

_ Regarde les journaux, tu auras ta réponse

_ Merci Lily

**Je sais, j'ai réagit longtemps après, mais je ne trouvais pas la bonne forme. Ceci est donc en hommage aux victimes de Charlie**

**Next : Pleine lune**

**A tout de suite**


	122. Pleine lune

**Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

Drabble 122 ... Pleine lune

_ Lily, tu as vu Rémus ?

_ Tu sais quel jour on est ?

_ Ah oui zut ! Je hais la pleine lune !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que quand tu ne veux pas que je copie sur toi, Rémus me prête toujours sa copie

_ James, tu n'est tout de même pas en train de me dire que tu est ami avec Rémus seulement pour copier ?

_ Bien sur que non ! Pour qui tu me prends !

_ Pour ce que tu es

_ Lily !

_ Je plaisante !

**Alors ? Lily lui donne ses devoirs ou pas ?**

**Next : Juste un rêve**

**A demain**


	123. Juste un rêve

**Hello tout le monde, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 123 ... Juste un rêve

_ Lily ! J'ai eut très peur !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ J'ai cru que tu rompais !

_ C'était ton rêve ?

_ Non, un cauchemard !

_ Ah, j'ai eu peur !

**Alors ? **

**Next : Action ou vérité ?**

**A tout de suite**


	124. Action ou vérité ?

**Bonne lecture ;)**

Drabble 124 ... Action ou vérité ?

_ James, action ou vérité ?

_ Euh ... action !

_ Saute dans le lac ou change la couleur de cheveux de Sirius

_ C'est quoi la question de vérité ?

**Alors ? Action ou vérité ?**

**Next : Pourquoi ?**

**A demain ;)**


	125. Pourquoi ?

**Hello bonjour ! Alors je voux explique le programme. Mardi j'ai une épreuve orale, je ne pense pas que je vais publier Lundi pour pouvoir réviser. Dîtes moi si ça vous pose problème, je peux essayer de me débrouiller autrement, mais ce serait la meilleure solution**

Drabble 125 ... Pourquoi ?

_ James ?

_ Oui ma Lily Jolie ?

_ Pourquoi vous vous croyez supérieurs ?

_ Qui nous ?

_ Bah vous les garçons !

_ Euh ... demande aux grecs !

_ Tu te moque de moi ?

_ Bien sûr que non !

_ C'est toujours pareil avec vous, vous vous croyez les plus forts mais vous êtes même pas capable de supporter ce qu'on vit !

_ Tu veux pas du chocolat ? Ou des bonbons ? Ou encore des chocogrenouilles ?

_ JAMES ! ÇA S'APPELLE DE LA CORRUPTION !

**Alors ? Vous êtes pour ou contre ?**

**Next : Un jour, peut être**

**A tout de suite**


	126. Un jour peut-être

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Drabble 126 ... Un jour, peut-être

_ James ?

_ Oh Lily ! Euh ... salut ...

_ James !

_ Ouuiiiiii ?

_ Tu peux m'expliquer un truc ?

_ Mais bien sûr !

_ Quand arrêterez vous de faire n'importe quoi ?

_ Un jour, peut-être ...

_ Pas la peine de me le chanter à la Blanche-neige !

**Alors ?**

**Next : Trouillomètre zéro**

**A demain**


	127. Trouillomètre zéro

**Hello bonjour ! Bienvenue à tous aujourd'hui nous parlons de Harry potter ... non je blague on reste sur jily, mais il fallait bien faire un truc original non ? De plus je m'excuse, hier j'ai complètement oublié de poster, vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ?**

Drabble 127 ... Trouillomètre zéro

_ Lily ?

_ James, décale toi !

_ Non je dors, laisse moi tranquille !

_ James Potter, je te préviens tu as intérêt à me faire de la place si tu veux pas te retrouver par terre !

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Il y a de l'orage et j'ai peur, ça te vas ?

_ Mais fallait me le dire plus tôt ma Lily !

**Alors ? Il se décale pour rassurer Lily ou elle retourne dormir toute seule dans son dortoir ?**

**Next : Oui chef**

**A tout de suite**


	128. Oui chef

**Je dédie ce drabble à Rose-Eliade qui n'oublie jamais de me laisser une review et à qui je dois bien ça ;)**

Drabble 128 ... Oui chef

_ Bon alors tu n'oublie pas James ?

_ Oui chef !

_ Tu fais bien ce que je t'ai dis ?

_ Oui chef !

_ Sinon tu vas te faire choper !

_ Oui chef !

_ Bon, mais fais pas de bêtise

_ Oui chef !

_ Je suis censée le prendre comment là ? Tu me prend pour une idiote ou quoi ?

_ Euh ...

_ Crétin !

**Alors ? Qui aime bien ?**

**Next : Un espoir **

**A demain si je peux, d'accord ?**


	129. Espoir

**Hello ! Alors ce soir je n'ai pas trop le moral, mais ça va passer, en tout cas un petit message à tous ceux qui passent un examen oral : BONNE CHANCE ! Parce que pour tout vous dire, je suis sortie en pleurant. Sinon bref bonne lecture**

Drabble 129 ... Espoir

_ Lily ! Tu as vu ?

_ Non, quoi ?

_ On va avoir une eclipse ! C'est génial !

_ Oui, en effet

_ Et bien j'espère la voir moi !

_ James

_ Quoi ?

_ Met des lunettes

_ J'en ai déjà

_ Non, des protectrices je veux dire

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Sinon ce sera la dernière chose que tu verras dans ta vie

_ Je vais mourir ?

_ Mais non idiot ! Tu seras aveugle !

**On se cotise pour lui offrir ses lunettes ? XD**

**Next : Le passé est le passé**

**A tout de suite**


	130. Le passé est le passé

**Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 130 ... Le passé est le passé

_ Lily, tu m'a mentie !

_ Ah bon ?

_ Tu m'avais dis que tu ''adorais'' ta soeur !

_ Et ?

_ Tu la déteste !

_ Chacun son point de vue pour la définition

_ Mais pourquoi vous êtes vous brouillées ?

_ Écoutes, le passé est passé, maintenant je ne veux pas en parler, tu comprend ?

_ Et demain ?

_ James, tu es désespérant !

_ Tu ne le savais toujours pas ?

**Alors ? Elle lui dit ?**

**Next : Le concours**

**A demain**


	131. Le concours

**Hello bonsoir ! Comment ça va ? Je dédie ce chapitre à Alicejeanne17 pour son aide précieuse aujourd'hui ! Bonne lecture**

Drabble 131 ... Le concours

_ James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ?

_ Ça ne se voit pas ? Je m'entraînne !

_ A faire quoi ?

_ Le concours !

_ Le concours de quoi !

_ Mais celui de sortilège !

_ Ah bon ? Ah oui, je l'avais oublié !

_ Toi ? Oublier un concours ? Oulah ! Va à l'infirmerie ma Lily !

**Alors ?**

**Next : La prise de courant**

**A tout de suite**


	132. La prise de courant

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Drabble 132 ... La prise de courant

_ James ? Tout va bien ?

_ Oui pourquoi ?

_ Non rien, j'ai cru que tu avais oublié ta tête dans la prise

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Ben, disons que tu as une tête ... emmêlée ?

_ Ah mes cheveux ? Ils sont normaux !

_ Oui je vois ça

**Alors ?**

**Next : Une expression et un serpent**

**A demain !**


	133. Une expression et un serpent

**Oui je poste très tôt parce qu'à chaque fois je me fais avoir le jeudi par le temps, donc voilà, bonne lecture ^^**

Drabble 133 ... Une expression et un serpent

_ Lily, c'est vrai que Servilus t'a encore demandé de sortir avec toi ?

_ Oui, mais je t'aime tellement que je ne te quitterais pas pour lui

_ Ah ! Tant mieux ! S'il veut continuer de tondre la banquise, il peut

_ Hein ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

_ Qu'il fait un truc inutile, puisque tu veux rester avec moi

_ Tu en doutais ?

_ Non, pas du tout

**Alors ?**

**Next : Dérapage**

**A tout de suite**


	134. Dérapage

**Voilà la suite**

Drabble 134 ... Dérapage

_ Bah Lily, tu en fais un tête !

_ Je voulais dormir James, alors c'est pas le moment

_ Ah ! Tu as déraper sur tes chaussons ?

_ James, tais-toi sinon tu vas en tâter du dérapage tu peux me croire

**Alors ? Qui défend Lily qui défend James ?**

**Next : Au clair de la lune**

**A demain !**


	135. Au clair de la lune

**Hello ! Comment ça va ? Bonne lecture et bon week-end**

Drabble 135 ... Au clair de la lune

_ Lily, j'ai une grande révélation à te faire !

_ Oulah, j'ai peur !

_ Mais non, oh ! Tu veux savoir le secret de Remus ?

_ Au point où j'en suis

_ C'est un loup-garou !

_ Euh ... erreur, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça

_ Et tu veux savoir autre chose ?

_ Non, stop, là c'est bon, stop !

**Alors ? **

**Next : Instruction**

**A de suite**


	136. Instruction

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 136 ... Instruction

_ Lily, tu sais quoi ? J'ai appris un nouveau truc ! C'est un nouveau jeu !

_ Chouette, mais avant j'ai un truc à te dire

_ Quoi ?

_ Ça fait une heure que u me casse les pieds à parler à tord et à travers, alors tu sais quoi ?

_ Non ?

_ Apprend à te taire avant d'essayer d'apprendre à faire des aneries, apprend à te taire

**Qui défend qui ?**

**Next : Festin **

**A demain !**


	137. Festin

**Hello bonsoir ! Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 137 ... Festin

_ Lily, tu es formidable !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pour ce festin, comment tu t'es débrouillée pour avoir out ça ?

_ Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

_ Oui ! Aller raconte !

_ J'ai surpris une roisième année avec out ça, je l'ai interceptée, elle m'a tout laissé et en contrepartie je ne lui enlevais pas de points

_ C'est de la triche Lily !

_ C'est pour ça que je l'ai invitée au festin

_ JAMES CHOU !

_ Oh ! On se calme ! Je te laisse venir, mais c'est mon James, okay ?

**Pas commode la Lily, mais c'est pour la bonne cause non ?**

**Next : Un ventre sur pattes**

**A tout de suite**


	138. Un ventre sur patte

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 138 ... Un ventre sur patte

_ Eh Lily, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ Des gaufres, ça ne se voit pas ?

_ Chouette ! Tu as du chocolat ?

_ James, c'était une blague

_ T'es pas marrante !

_ Tu vas pas bouder quand même ?!

_ Si, je voulais des gaufres !

_ Tu n'as qu'à te les faire !

**Qui est pour Lily ? Pour James ?**

**Next : Etoile qui coure**

**A demain !**


	139. Etoile qui coure

**Hello ! Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 139 ... Etoile qui coure

_ Lily, si tu devait être un astre, tu serais la lune

_ Whaouh ! Merci beaucoup ! Toi tu serais mon étoile

_ Ah non mais pas dans ce sens là ! La lune est un astre, mais toi tu es un désastre

_ James, tu as intérêt à te transformer rapidement en étoile filante

_ C'est bien dans mes intentions

**Alors ? Qui est pour James ? Pour Lily ?**

**Next : Idée de mauvais goût**

**A tout de suite**


	140. Idée de mauvais goût

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 140 ... Idée de mauvais goût

_ James ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_ Je viens d'avoir une idée

_ Et c'est quoi ?

_ Je cherche ce que je mettrais sur ma pierre tombale

_ De toute manière, ce n'est pas toi qui le marqueras, et puis pourquoi tu penses à ça ?

_ Ben, avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, il vaut mieux être paré, sinon je vais me trouver avec une épitaphe nulle

_ Euh ... " Çi gît un casse pieds, passez votre chemin"

**Alors ? Désolée pour ce sujet, mais vous comprenez le contexte actuel, il fallait bien que James dédramatise**

**Next : Composition**

**A demain**


	141. Composition

**Hello ! Je m'excuse pour hier, un gros contre temps m'a empêché de poster, je m'excuse. Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 141 ... Composition

_ Alors, euh, du chocolat ?

_ James, tu as déjà vu un cake au thon avec du chocolat ?

_ Non

_ Alors ! Bon, donc du thon et ...

_ De la farine !

_ Bien ! Et sinon, euh, je ne sais plus ...

_ Mais Lily j'ai faim !

_ Oui et bien écoutes, si tu crois qu'on fait un cake avec de l'eau et de l'air tu te trompes !

_ Ce serait plus simple

_ Je confirme

**Qui vote pour l'abandon de la cuisine ? Pour la continuation ?**

**Next : Animagi ridiculus**

**A tout de suite**


	142. Animagis ridiculus

**Hello ! Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 142 ... Animagi ridiculus

_ James

_ Oui ?

_ Vous êtes des animagi ?

_ Comment tu sais ? Qui te l'a dit ?

_ Vous n'êtes pas du tout discret la nuit, on vous entends sûrement à plus d'un kilomètre !

_ Mais non, c'est même pas vrai !

_ James, arrête de faire l'enfant !

_ Et alors, tu en penses quoi ?

_ Entre Sirius qui est un chien et Peter un rat, ce qui soit dis en passant lui va bien, vous êtes plutôt ridicules

_ Mais c'est pour la bonne cause !

_ Là, vraiment, je suis d'accord et vous êtes vraiment héroïques

_ Merci ma Lily, je savais qu'on étaient les meilleurs

_ Ça va les chevilles ?

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ?**

**Next : Fonce !**

**A demain**


	143. Fonce !

**Hello ! Je poste en avance, demain j'ai des examens, donc voilà, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 143 ... Fonce !

_ James !

_ Oui ?

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Cours ! Il y a des mangemorts !

_ Hein ?

_ Fonce ! ... Mais non ! Pas dans le mur idiot !

_ je l'avais pas vu !

_ Et tes lunettes ?

_ Je fais beau gosse sans les mettre

_ Je t'aime avec ou sans alors remet les tout de suite et cours !

**Alors ? Qui est d'accord avec James ? Lily ?**

**Next : Prénom**

**A tout de suite**


	144. Prénom

**Bonne lecture**

Drabble 144 ... Prénom

_ Lily ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu as une idée si on a un enfant ?

_ Une idée de quoi ?

_ De prénom tiens !

_ Non et toi ?

_ Si c'est une fille ... Aélys et Harry pour un garçon

_ Si tu le dis

**Alors ? Harry ou Aélys ? XD**

**Next : Sommeil au bois dormant**

**A demain**


	145. Sommeil au bois dormant

**Hello bonjour ! Oui bon enfin bref, voilà le résultat ( j'essaye d'être originale ^^ )**

Drabble 145 ... Sommeil au bois dormant

_ Lily, viens vite il y a un problème

_ James je dors

_ Mais lily !

_ James, laisse moi dormir

_ Mais Lily !

_ Quoi encore ?

_ Il y a le feu

_ C'est ça

_ Mais Lily croit moi !

_ C'est quoi l'odeur de brûler ?

**Là, je crois que James peut se donner une claque sur le front tellement il est désespéré XD**

**Next : Aspics**

**A tout de suite**


	146. Aspics

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 146 ... Aspics

_ Lily

_ Chut !

_ Mais ...

_ Boucle là

_ Attend ...

_ James, c'est les aspics, si tu veux que je reste polie, tais-toi par pitié, on va se faire prendre

_ Je crois que c'est déjà fait

_ Oups

**Alors ? Qui soutient James ? Lily ?**

**Next : Time of war**

**A demain**


	147. Time of war

**Hello bonjour à toutes ( tous ) ! Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 147 ... Time of war

_ Lily, on a un gros problème

_ Oui je sais

_ Tu sais ?

_ Pour la guerre ? Oui je sais

_ Comment on va faire

_ On se débrouillera

_ Mais on risque de mourir, je ne veux pas te perdre

_ Moi non plus, mais on savait tous que c'était le risque. James, tu ne me perdras pas

_ Tu me le promet

_ Oui, parce que je t'aime. Cette guerre, si elle doit nous détruire, nous détruira, mais je resterais toujours avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive

_ Merci Lily

**Alors ? Ils sont mignons nos deux tourtereaux ?**

**Next : Maquerelle**

**A tout de suite**


	148. Maquerelle

**Bonne lecture**

Drabble 148 ... Maquerelle

_ James, tu viens, tu voulais que je t'apprenne à jouer ...

_ A la maquerelle ? Oh oui, on joue comment ?

_ James, on dit la marelle

_ Maquerelle

_ MA-REL-LE

_ Oui si tu le dis

**Un peu buté notre James national non ?**

**Next : Minute d'enfer**

**A demain ;)**


	149. Minute d'enfer

**Salut ! Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, je me rattraperais promis**

Drabble 149 ... Minute d'enfer

_ Tu peux m'expliquer ?

_ ...

_ Tu n'es ni sourd ni muet alors répond moi

_ ...

_ J'adore parler aux murs, c'est franchement hilarant

_ ...

_ Ça va durer combien de temps ton mutisme ?

_ ...

_ Très bien, tant pis, je vais me chercher des choco-grenouilles

_ Non Lily attend, je vais t'expliquer, Lily !

**Alors ? Qui défend Lily ? james ?**

**Next : Fou rire**

**A tout de suite**


	150. Fou rire

**Bonne lecture**

Drabble 150 ... Fou rire

_ Tu as vu ?

_ Comment j'aurais fait pour ne pas voir ?

_ Et sa tête ?

_ A mourir de rire ! C'était bien une tête à la Servilus

_ James, je crois que je vais mourir ...

_ Ah bon ?

_ ... de rire !

**Alors ? **

**Next : Visite ''g(r)éniale**

**A demain**


	151. Visite g(r)éniale

**Hello ! Je suis vraiment désolée, hier j'ai eut des coupures d'internet, je crois que je vais sérieusement hurler contre l'opérateur. Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 151 ... Visite g(r)éniale

_ James, j'adore les greniers, vraiment, mais tu es sûr qu'on a vraiment le droit ?

_ Mais oui, de toute manière personne n'y monte jamais alors aucun risque

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Si je te le dis

_ Mais alors c'est quoi çaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh ?

_ Mais c'est juste une araignée. Ah non, je crois en fait que c'est ... COURS !

**Alalah, des idées géniales, il n'en manque pas. Qui soutient Lily ? James ?**

**Next : Lancé de poids**

**A tout de suite**


	152. Lancé de poids

**Bonne lecture ...**

Drabble 152 ... Lancé de poids

_ Eh Lily regarde, je les lances loins les poids !

_ Mais James, tu les envoie dans le lac !

_ Ben oui, après j'irais les récupérer

_ Je suis sûre que tu vas encore oublier

_ Mais non regarde. J'ai une astuce imparable

_Il prend Lily, la jette à l'eau, plonge, la récupère ainsi que les poids, remonte avec elle à la surface_

_ Je t'avais dit que c'était imparable

_ JAMES POTTER TU VAS ME LE PAYER. REVIENS ICI TÊTE DE MULE !

**Alors ? Qui défend Lily ? James ?**

**Next : Pourquoi ?**

**A demain**


	153. Pourquoi ? (2)

**Hello ! CONCOURS ! VOTEZ POUR LA SOLUTION DU 151 :**

**1 Un professeur et / ou fantôme 2 Un animal 3 Autre ( et dites quoi ... )**

Drabble 153 ... Pourquoi ?

_ Lily, pourquoi les indiens on les appellent les peaux rouges ?

_ Parce qu'ils ont la peaux rouge

_ Mais pourquoi on dit rouge, on pourrait dire jaune

_ Si tu veux

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu connais toi ?

_ Je sais seulement que je t'aime

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que tu es un arrogant et prétentieux et que tu as réussit à me faire tomber amoureuse de toi

**Alors ? N'oubliez pas le concours**

**Next : Attention**

**A tout de suite**


	154. Attention

**Bonne lecture**

Drabble 154 ... Attention

_ Lily ? Tu sais quel jour on est ?

_ Le 31 non ?

_ Oui et demain ?

_ Bah, le 1er logiquement

_ Et ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Quel mois ?

_ Avril ... oh non, pitié, demain pas trop de bêtises !

_ Je ne promet rien du tout

**Alors ?**

**Next : Réveil peinturlé**

**A demain**


	155. Réveil peinturluré

**Hello. POISSON D'AVRIL XP**

Drabble 155 ... Réveil peinturluré

_ Lily ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu es très jolie ce matin, surtout tes yeux !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ?

_ Rien rien rien

...

_ Mademoiselle Evans, vous avez un problème ?

_ Non professeur, pourquoi ?

_ Votre visage est gribouillé de couleur

_ Comment ça ?

_ Vous avez des dessins sur la figure

_ James ...

**Voilà ! Qui a aimé la blague ?**

**Next : Vengeance**

**A demain ...**


	156. Vengeance

**Bon, tout le monde s'est fait avoir, je dédie ce drabble à Rose-Eliade qui m'a quand même laissé sa review ( qui est géniale ). Les résultats pour le concours : A l'unanimité un animal et un chat pour Rose-Eliade.**

Drabble 156 ... Vengeance

_ James ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu n'as rien remarqué de bizarre aujourd'hui ?

_ A part le fait que tu m'ai balancé un seau de peinture bleue qui ne part que vingt-quatre heures après, non je ne vois pas

**Alors ? **

**Next : Mauvaise salle**

**A tout à l'heure**


	157. Mauvaise salle

**Hello ! Enfin le week-end ! Enfin Pâques ! On va pouvoir manger du chocolat, yes ! Bon aller, j'arrête, bonne lecture ;)**

Drabble 157 ... Mauvaise salle

_ James ? On est en quelle salle ?

_ Euh ... c'est pas celle-là ?

_ On entre et on voit au pire.

...

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici vous deux ? Je vous ai assez vus ce matin, laissez moi l'après midi en paix !

_ Désolés professeur Trelawney, mais en même temps, vous n'auriez pas changé de salle ?

_ Monsieur Potter, si je vous dit que si dans cinq secondes vous n'êtes pas partis, je vous met une colle tout le week-end, vous me répondez quoi ?

**Vous lui répondez quoi alors ?**

**Next : Course originale**

**A de suite**


	158. Course originale

**Bonne lecture **

Drabble 158 ... Course originale

_ James, je paris que je vais plus vite.

_ Erreur ! Tu vas voir ce que c'est qu'une vrai course, prends en de la graine ma petite

_ James, si tu le répète une fois je t'écharpe. Je vais gagner ...

...

_ Tu vois, je mange plus vite que toi !

_ Tu as prit moins de choses !

_ N'importe quoi !

**On les laisse se disputer ou on leur offre des oeufs de pâques ?**

**Next : Qui que quoi dont où ?**

**A ... Lundi, parce que je part dans ma famille**


	159. Qui que quoi dont où ?

**Hello bonsoir ! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce retard, j'espère que Pâques s'est bien déroulé pour vous. Bonne lecture !**

drabble 159 ... Qui que quoi dont où ?

_ James ?

_ Qui m'appel ?

_ Ben moi, idiot

_ Que veux-tu ?

_ Savoir

_ Quoi ?

_ Où sont les oeufs dont ...

_ Dont ?

_ Dont je t'ai parlé, tu sais en chocolats

_ Où sont-ils ? Euh ... je crois que Sirius m'appelle

**Alors ?**

**Next : Sonner**

**A tout de suite**


	160. Sonner

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous**

Drabble 160 ... Sonner

_ Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_ Je vais vraiment te sonner !

_ Quoi ?

_ Les cloches abrutit !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que c'est Pâques

_ Mais non, c'était dimanche

_ Tu es bien une cloche toi, tu ne sais même pas reconnaître l'ironie quand je parle

**Alors ? Elle lui sonne les cloches ou pas ?**

**Next : Imagination maritime débordante**

**A demain**


	161. Imagination maritime débordante

**Hello bonjour ! Bonne lecture**

Drabble 161 ... Imagination maritime débordante

_ James ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

_ Non, je crois que je vais vomir

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?

_ Tu vas rire. En cours je m'ennuyais, alors je me suis imaginer la classe sur la mer déchaînée

_ Et ?

_ J'ai vu la classe tanguer

_ Et ?

_ J'ai le mal de mer

**Tiré d'une histoire vraie, je vous le garantis !**

**Next : Tu vas me le payer**

**A tout de suite**


	162. Tu vas me le payer

**Bonne lecture ;)**

Drabble 162 ... Tu vas me le payer

_ James, tu vas me le payer !

_ De quoi ? Pour une fois que je ne casse rien

_ Crétin, je ne parle pas de ça

_ Mais alors quoi ?

_ A ton avis ?

_ Tu parles de ton paquet de chocogrenouille ?

_ Précisément

_ Tu veux que je te le re-paye ?

_ Mais non, mais je veux simplement ton paquet, pour me venger si tu veux, parce que sinon méfie toi

**Qui veux qu'il lui donne son paquet de chocos grenouilles ? Qui ne veut pas ?**

**Next : Promesse d'avenir**

**A demain**


	163. Promesse d'avenir

**Hello ! Promis, je vais me rattraper pour tout le retard que j'accumule, et malheureusement ce n'est ue le début. Je vous propose donc un truc, avant la fin des vacances je vous poste un Os, promis, ça vous va ?**

Drabble 163 ... Promesse d'avenir

_ Lily ?

_ Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je me demandais si tu accepterais de m'épuser quand l'année sera terminée

_ Tu es sérieux ?

_ Plus que jamais

_ Je pense que oui mais ...

_ Mais quoi ?

_ Promet moi qu'on partageras les tâches ménagères, je ne veux pas être la fille à tout faire

_ Promit ! Juré ! Je te lisserais faire tout ce que tu veux !

_ Même être aurore ?

_ Euh ... tu ne prend pas de risques hein ?

**Ils sont mignons non ?**

**Next : Moon**

**A tout de suite**


	164. Moon

**Bonne lecture**

Drabble 164 ... Moon

_ Lily ! Viens vite, dépêche toi !

_ Mais enfin James tu ne vois pas que ...

_ Vite ! C'est génial !

_ Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

_ C'est notre Moony favoris ! Il a enfin trouvé quelqun !

_ Tu es sérieux ?

_ Oui ! Allez viens, on va fêter ça !

_ Je suis heureuse pour lui, mais c'est pas aussi un prétexte pour aller à Pré-au-Lard ?

_ Euh ...

**Alors ? Vous êtes contents ? Ils fêtent ça ?**

**Next : Pique-nique-assiette**

**A demain**


	165. Pique-nique-assiette

**Bien le bonjour la compagnie ! Bonne lecture ;)**

Drabble 165 ... Pique-nique-assiette

_ James, j'espère que c'est une blague

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Il est où le pique-nique ? Répond moi franchement

_ Euh ... tu ne vas pas me croire mais un joli petit gryffon est passé et a beaucoup apprécié ta cuisine, j'ai essayé de lui reprendre le pique-nique mais il était très borné et ...

_ Et le gryffon ne s'appellerait-il pas Sirius Black ?

_ Euh ... j'avoue je l'ai aidé

_ Eh bien tu sais quoi ? Si dans dix minutes je n'ai pas un pique-nique digne de ce nom, je ne vous loupe pas !

**Pour ou contre l'idée de Lily ?**

**Next : Lettre**

**A tout de suite**


	166. Lettre

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 166 ... Lettre

_ James, c'est horrible !

_ Quoi ? La lettre que tu as reçu ce matin ?

_ Oui ! James, c'est horrible !

_ Mais quoi ?

_ Ils l'ont retrouvée morte

_ Qui ?

_ La chouette que j'ai élevée et remplacée par Elfy, je l'avais mise en retraite

_ Elle avait fait son temps, je suis désolé Lily jolie

**Alors ? **

**Next : Menaces**

**A demain **


	167. Menaces

**Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous en cette jolie journée ? Bonne lecture**

Drabble 167 ... Menaces

_ James, viens voir

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je viens de recevoir deux lettre très drôles

_ De qui ?

_ Ma soeur et mon futur beau-frère, la dernière est bourrée de fautes

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?

_ C'est une non-invitation à leur mariage. Si je désobéit, je serait bannie de la famille

_ Et qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

_ Je le suis déjà à moitié

**Alors ? Vous auriez rit à sa place ?**

**Next : Sieste**

**A tout de suite**


	168. Sieste

**Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 168 ... Sieste

_ Lily ?

_ ..

_ LILY !

_ Hum ?

_ Tu fais quoi ?

_ ...

_ LILY !

_ JE DORMAIS IDIOT !

**Oups, comme dirait l'autre ;)**

**Next : Trouille**

**A demain**


	169. Trouille

**Hello ! Comment allez-vous en cette journée ensoleillée ? **

Drabble 169 ... Trouille

_ Lily, j'ai peur

_ Ah non ! Tu n'es quand même pas sérieux là ? C'est toi qui a insisté pour m'accompagner, ça fait des mois qu'on en parle !

_ Mais ce truc, il va tomber

_ Mais non, c'est un peu comme un balai, mais en version transport en commun et plus confortable

_ Non, Lily, j'ai peur

_ James, soit tu montes, soit je te plante là, mais je pars

_ Alors attend, je viens

_ Ouf

_ Parce que si on meurt, on sera ensemble

_ Tu me désespère James

**C'est facile, je sais, mais devinez ce qu'ils vont faire ! ( possibilité de dire des âneries, pour qu'on rigole un peu )**

**Next : Vacances**

**A demain ( je sais je n'en poste qu'un, mais demain j'en poste trois, désolée )**


	170. Vacances (2)

**Hello ! Bonne lecture à tout le monde !**

Drabble 170 ... Vacances

_ Alors James, c'était bien l'avion ?

_ Oui mais bon, je préfère le balai

_ Tu ne changeras jamais

_ Bon, c'est quoi le programme ?

_ On visite la ville et ses environs

_ Mais, et la plage ?

**Qui défend qui ? James ou Lily ?**

**Next : Cauchemard**

**A tout de suite**


	171. Cauchemard

**Re-bonne lecture !**

Drabble 171 ... Cauchemard

_ Lily ?

_ Hum ?

_ J'ai une surprise pour toi !

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Oui !

_ C'est quoi ?

_ Viens voir ... Tadaaaa !

_ Salut Lily

_ Oh non, dis moi que je rêve

_ Non, tu es contente ?

_ James, on avait dit rien que tout les deux

_ Mais tu verras, Sirius ne prend pas beaucoup de place, et puis il sera toujours dehors

_ Oh non, c'est pas vrai, James, enfin !

**Et là ? Vous défendez qui ?**

**Next : Concours de chant**

**A tout de suite**


	172. Concours de chant

**La dernière avant plusieurs jours, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 172 ... Concours de chant

_ Non, je n'irais pas !

_ Mais Lily, tu chante bien !

_ Non, je chante comme une grenouille, pour ne pas dire comme une casserole

_ Mais non, tu es géniale

_ Tu n'as qu'à y aller

_ Pas bête l'idée, bon très bien

_ Non James, c'était une blague, JAMES !

**On le retient ou on le laisse chanter ?**

**Next : Risque de chute**

**A plus tard ^^**


	173. Risque de chute

**Hey ! Enfin de retour ! Bonne lecture à tous **

Drabble 173 ... Risque de chute

_ James ! James, ne le fais pas !

_ Il n'y a aucun risque ma Lily Jolie

_ C'est toi qui le dit

_ Fais moi confiance

_ Non, pas cette fois ! Descend de là

_ Non, je vais le faire et on en reparlera plus

_ James, si tu ne descend pas de là, je te jure que tu peux dire adieux à ton joli minois

_ Mais Lily, je veux juste faire un test

_ Oui, t'accrocher à un cognard pour voir ce qu'il ressent, je sais

**Il est taré notre James**

**Next : Bientôt**

**A ce soir**


	174. Bientôt

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 174 ... Bientôt

_ Ma Lily Jolie ?

_ Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Tu sais que c'est bientôt la fin de l'année ?

_ Oui évidemment

_ J'ai pensé à un truc pas bête

_ Quoi ?

_ Sirius pourrait venir habiter avec nous, il ne prend pas ...

_ James, tais toi tout de suite sinon je t'étripe ! Sirius est grand et il va se DE-BROUIL-LER, compris ?

**Alors ?**

**Next : Bêtise en vue**

**A demain**


	175. Bêtise en vue

**Hello ! Vous allez bien ? Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 175 ... Bêtise en vue

_ James, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

_ Ah, surprise ma Lily jolie

_ Je n'aime pas les surprises, surtout quand elles viennent de vous

_ Aie un peu confiance en nous !

_ J'ai confiance en vous ! Mais je vous connaît par coeur

_ Et ?

_Avec vous je crains le pire

_ Mais non, oh !

_ Mais si !

**Qui leur fait confiance ? Qui a un peu peur comme Lily ?**

**Next : Génie endormi**

**A tout de suite**


	176. Génie endormi

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 176 ... Génie endormi

_ Lily, tu savais que je suis un génie ?

_ Un génie des âneries ? Oui, je le savais

_ Mais non, un vrai génie !

_ Non, je ne le savais pas

_ Eh bien maintenant tu le sais

_ Attend une minute, si tu es un génie, pourquoi tu n'as pas beaucoup de bonnes notes ?

_ Euh .. des fois il dort

_ Alors il doit être en hibernation

**Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Next : Déprime**

**A demain**


	177. Déprime

**Hey ! Bonne lecture et surtout bon courage à tous ceux qui reprennent demain, moi j'ai le moral dans les chaussettes. Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 177 ... Déprime

_ Ma Lily Jolie, ça va pas ?

_ Regarde le temps, il pleut, c'est nul !

_ Mais, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

_ Tu as une solution ?

_ Mais oui !

_ Laquelle ?

_ "Sol Apparet''

...

_ James, ton sort, il ne marche pas

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Il pleut à l'intérieur maintenant !

_ Oui, mais il fait beau dehors

**Qui serait déprimé à la place de Lily ?**

**Next : Souvenirs**

**A tout de suite**


	178. Souvenirs

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 178 ... Souvenirs

_ James, tu te souviens de ton école maternelle ?

_ Oui, je peux même te dire un truc qui va te faire rire

_ Vas-y

_ J'avais un maître vieux jeu, qui n'avait aucun humour. Il m'a demandé ce que je voulais faire plus tard, question stupide pour un prof stupide, et moi j'ai répondu régleur d'horloge

\- Et ?

_ Il m'a remit les pendules à l'heure

**Alors ? Vous aimez ?**

**Next : Inspiration créatrice by James Potter**

**A demain ;)**


	179. Inspiration créatrice by James Potter

**Hey ! Bonne lecture**

Drabble 179 ...**I**nspiration créatrice by James Potter

_ Eh, ma Lily, j'ai une super idée

_Non

_ Ben quoi ?

_ Non rien, vas -y dis moi

_ Pour la maison, je la ferais moi-même

_ NON

_ Mais si tu vas voir, je suis expert en cet art

_ Je vais dormir dans la niche

_ Oh bah non, c'est Sirius !

_ Je capitule

**Alors ?**

**Next . Charivari**

**A tout de suite**


	180. Charivari

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 180 ... Charivari

*corne de brume, cris, chants*

_ Non mais vous vous croyez où ?

_ Oh, Lily, pas la peine d'hurler, viens donc avec nous

_ Vous êtes fous ! Il est une heure du matin !

_ Ah bon ? Mince, Sirius, tu avais promit de surveiller l'heure !

_ James ?

_ Oui ma Lily

_ Il dort. Il ronfle tellement qu'on peut l'entendre jusqu'en ville

**Alors ?**

**Next . Gps**

**A demain**


	181. Gps

**Hello ! Bonne lecture, au fait, demain surprise :p**

Drabble 181 ... Gps

_ Eh, Lily, c'est quoi le bidule moldu qui indique la route ?

_ Une carte, imbécile

_ Mais non, le truc électrique !

_ Ah ! C'est un Gps

_ Tu en as un là ?

_ Bah non, qu'est-ce que j'en ferais ?

_ Tu nous indiquerait la route

_ Pourquoi ?

_ On est perdus

_ Toi et l'orientation !

_ Tu es pareille

_ Je sais

**Alors ? Vous aimez ?**

**Next : Mais au fait**

**A tout de suite**


	182. Mais au fait

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 182 ... Mais au fait

_ James, ça ne vas pas ?

_ Si, si

_ Mais au fait, tant que j'y pense, ce n'est pas demain ton anniversaire ?

_ Si

_ Et tu n'es pas heureux ?

_ Ben, un an de plus, ça déprime, imagine dans dix ans tout ce que je fais là, je ne pourrais plus

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Ben, à l'age adulte on est censé payer ses impots, pas faire des blagues maraudeuses

_ Alors profite mon vieux

_ Eh !

**Alors ?**

**Next : Happy birthday to you**

**A demain**


	183. Happy birthday to you

**Hey! J'avais promis une surprise, eh bien oui, parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire alors un drabble de plus, voilà !**

Frabble 183 ... Happy birthday to you

_ James ?

_ Oui ma Lily ?

_ Happy birthday to you, happy birth...

_ Stop, j'ai compris

_ Tu n'aimes pas ?

_ Tu veux du gâteau ?

_ A quoi ?

**Alors ? Il est a quoi le gateau ?**

**Next : Cadeau Utile**

**A de suite**


	184. Cadeau utile

**Bonne lecture**

Drabble 184 ... Cadeau utile

_ Tiens, bon anniversaire

_ Merci ma Lily ! C'est quoi ?

_ Surprise

_ C'est quoi ?

_ Devine

_ C'est moldu

_ Oui

**On lui offre quoi alors ?**

**Next : Feu d'artifice**

**A tout de suite**


	185. Feu d'artifice

**Bonne lecture ;)**

Drabble 185 ... Feu d'artifice

_ Lily, tu m'emmène où ?

_ Tu verras

_ C'est quoi qu'on entend ?

_ Tu verras

_ Oh, allez dis moi !

_ Maintenant !

_ Whaouh ! Un feu d'artifice rien que pour moi ?

_ Sirius et Remus m'ont aidé

_ Merci beaucoup !

**Et tadaa. Alors ?**

**Next : Quoi ?**

**A demain**


	186. Quoi ?

**Hey . Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 186 ... Quoi ?

_ Lily ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Surtout, ne te met pas en colère, on a fait un truc mais ...

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu vas rire. On a prit Missteigne et on a voulu l'enfermer dans le dortoir de l'autre, sauf qu'on s'est trompés

_ QUOI ?

_ Je crois qu'elle déchire tout. On a voulu la retirer, mais elle griffe

_ Tu vas voir si ma main va te griffer, Ça va te te faire tout drôle !

**Alors ?**

**Next . Malchance**

**A tout de suite**


	187. Malchance

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 187 ... Malchance

_ Oh non

_ James ?

_ Je crois que j'ai un problème

_ Ça commence bien

_ En fait, j'en ai deux

_ Oui et ?

_ Bah non, ça fait trois

_ Accorde tes violons

**Alors ?**

**Next . Temps pluvieux**

**A demain**


	188. Temps pluvieux

**Hey ! Vous allez bien ?**

Drabble 188 ... Temps pluvieux

_ James, donne moi ta baguette s'il te plait

_ Pourquoi ? Tu as la tienne !

_ Donne la moi quand même, s'il te plaît !

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Il pleut dehors, je ne veux pas que tu recommence ton tour de la dernière fois, donne la moi !

_ Oh, promis je me tiens tranquille

_ Non, je n'ai pas confiance

**Il lui donne ou pas ?**

**Next : Leçon bizarre**

**A tout de suite !**


	189. Leçon bizarre

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 189 ... Leçon bizarre

_ James, tu voulais me parler ?

_ Oui, aujourd'hui, je vais t'apprendre un truc !

_ Quoi ?

_ Sénèque a dit : "La vie ce n'est pas d'attendre que l'orage passe, c'est d'apprendre à danser sous la pluie

_ Oui et ?

_ Il a tort

_ Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'à danser sous la pluie, on attrape un rhume, et après, on est malade, alors je ne sais pas si Sénèque a connu la pluie, mais en tout cas, n'écoute jamais les philosophes

_ Ou alors ne prend pas tout au pied de la lettre

**Alors ?**

**Next : Hypnose**

**A demain**


	190. Hypnose

**Hey ! Bonne lecture tout le monde**

Drabble 190 ... Hypnose

_ James, regarde moi, tu vas arrêter de faire n'importe quoi

_ Je vais arrêter de faire n'importe quoi

_ Tu vas rester calme quand je te présenterais à mes parents à la fin de l'année

_ Je vais rester calme quand tu me présenteras à tes parents à la fin de l'année

_ Tu arrête d'être glouton

_ J'arrête d'être glouton

_ Eh bien voilà !

_ Eh bien voilà

_ Euh ... James ... tu n'étais pas sensé la répéter celle-là

_ Ah bon ? C'est bête, bon tant pis, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

**Alors ?**

**Next : A vos marques**

**A tout de suite**


	191. A vos marques

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 191 ... A vos marques

_ Tu es prêt ?

_ Plus que prêt

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Oui !

_ Bon, à vos marques ...!

_ Elles sont où ?

_ James, tu me désespère

_ Ils sont tordus ces moldus

_ Ils sont tordus ces sorciers

**Alors ?**

**Next : Fever**

**A demain**


	192. Fever

**Hey ! Je suis désolée pour le retard, j'avais un oral blanc. Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 192 ... Fever

_ Lily, je vois des singes

_ Mais non

_ Si !

_ James, tu as 40 de fièvre

_ On est où, cela ressemble a la jungle

_ Vas dire cela à Pomfresh, elle va être ravie

**Alors ? **

**Next . Presentation **

**A tout de suite**


	193. Présentation

**Bonne lecture**

Drabble 193 ... Présentation

_ James, promet moi une chose

_ Laquelle ?

_ Ne fais pas de gaffe

_ Mais non, pour qui tu me prends

_ Pour ce que tu es

_ Je serais sage comme une image, tes parents ne pourraient penser avoir meilleur gendre

_ C'est toi qui le dit

**Alors ?**

**Next. Repas sérieux**

**A demain**


	194. Repas sérieux

**Hey ! Parce que je vous l'avais promit et parce que je n'en publie qu'un ce soir, sorry, voici ce drabble **

Drabble 194 ... Repas sérieux

_ Monsieur Evans, vous avez une merveilleuse fille !

_ Merci mais je le savais

_ Oh, papa, fait un effort !

_ Mais quoi ! Lui ou un autre galvaudeux, c'est pareil puisqu'il va t'épouser et t'emmener loin de moi !

_ Mais j'en prendrais soin

_ Tu as intérêt mon gars parce que sinon tu peux compter tes abattis

_ Lily, c'est quoi ...

_ Je t'expliquerais, c'est mal partit

**Alors ?**

**Next . L'autre côté **

**A demain**


	195. L'autre côté

**Houla, j'ai vraiment fait n'importe quoi cette semaine, je suis vraiment désolée, vous me pardonnez ? Bon, pour la peine, je vous en laisse trois, c'est peu, je sais, mais je me rattraperais, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 195 ... L'autre côté

_ Maman, je te présente Lily !

_ James, je n'ai plus de place pour tes chouettes, je sais que tu les receuilles pour les soigner, mais là, je n'ai vraiment plus de place

_ Euh ... non, maman Lily c'est ..

_ Quoi ? Une grenouille ?

_ Non...

_ Alors ?

_ Ben je te présente ma Lily Jolie, étudiante à Poudlard en même année et même maison qu moi

_ Tu m'as ramenée une fille ? Mais alors ? Oh félicitations mon chéri, bienvenue jeune fille, à quand le mariage ?

**Et voilà !**

**Next : Au secours**

**A tout de suite**


	196. Au secours

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 196 ... Au secours

_ Lily, ça va ?

_ Maintenant qu'on est à Poudlard, oui, ça va mieux

_ Moi aussi

_ Merci pour tes efforts chez moi

_ A ce propos, j'ai le droit à une récompense, non ?

_ Ça dépend

_ Ben, tu sais, avec Sirius ...

_ Non, pas de récompense

_ Mais attend !

_ Si il y a Sirius dans l'affaire, non

**Alors ? Qui défend qui ?**

**Next : Combien ?**

**A tout de suite**


	197. Combien ?

**ennob erutcel XD**

Drabble 197 ... Combien ?

_ Lily, il reste combien de temps avant la fin de l'année ?

_ Euh ... trente quatre jours, trente cinq en comptant aujourd'hui

_ Ça fait combien d'heures ?

_ Ben .. trente cinq fois vingt-quatre ... huit cent quarante

_ Donc en minutes ?

_ Cinquante mille quatre cent

_ Et en secondes ?

_ Débrouilles-toi

**Alors ?**

**Next : Coucou hibou**

**A demain**


	198. Coucou hibou

**Hey ! Désolée pour le retard -' Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 198 ... Coucou hibou

_ Lily ? Tu crois qu'on a le droit de garder un enfant ici ?

_ J'en sais rien mais on est bien obligés, non ? Sa mère avait besoin de baby-sitters

_ Mais elle va pleurer !

_ Chante lui quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Ça la calmera

_ Euh ... Dans la forêt lointaine, on entend la chouette, du haut de son grand saule, elle répond au dragon "coucou dragon" ...

_ James, arrête, elle va vraiment pleurer !

**Alors ?**

**Next : A pic**

**A tout de suite**


	199. A pic

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 199 ... A pic

_ JAMES !

_ Ben quoi, oui désolé j'ai fait un atterissage forçé et je ne t'avais pas vu, mais je tombe à pic non ?

_ A pic ? Oui, pour une gifle !

_ Euh ... tu me laisses dix secondes d'avance

_ Même pas en rêve !

**So ? Verdict ?**

**Next : Tempête**

**A demain**


	200. Tempête

**Hey ! Désolée pour le retard ^^ Je pense que ça va s'améliorer en juin, désolée. Euh; sinon une question IMPORTANTE : Je continue ou pas ? On est à deux cent, on continue ? Moi ça me plairait mais vous ?**

Drabble 200 ... Tempête

_ Lily, regarde je fais pleuvoir !

_ James, ce n'est pas de la pluie mais un déluge, arrête tout de suite !

_ Et le vent !

_ JAMES !

_ Tu veux un parapluie ?

_ Non, je veux que tu arrête tes pitreries !

**So ?**

**Next : Avis**

**A ... quand vous aurez répondu ^^**


	201. Avis

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

Drabble 201 ... Avis

_ Lily, tu veux mon avis ?

_ A propos de quoi ?

_ Ben, de la vie !

_ Euh ... non, ça va aller, merci

_ Je pense que ...

_ J'ai dit non

_ La vie est un ...

_ Chut !

_ Mais !

_ Oui ?

_ Non rien, je laisse tomber

**Alors ?**

**Next : L'art des disputes**

**A demain**


	202. L'art des disputes

**Hey ! Bonne lecture ^^**

Drabble 202 ... L'art des disputes

_ Je te déteste !

_ Moi aussi ! Tu n'es qu'une furie !

_ Ah oui vraiment ? Tu veux que je te dise ce que tu es ?

_ Vas-y, dis le ! Je n'attends que ça !

_ Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! Un horrible idiot !

_ Mais je t'aime

_ Moi aussi

_ On arrête ?

_ Oui, désolée James

_ Désolé Lily

**Ils sont chou hein ?**

**Next : Rire contagieux**

**A de suite ^^**


	203. Rire contagieux

**Bonne lecture**

Drabble 203 ... Rire contagieux

_ Lily, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

_ Je me rappelle simplement que j'ai avalé ... James, c'était quoi ta potion ?

_ C'était sensé nous faire rire

_ Et l'antidote ?

_ Quel antidote ?

_ James, ta potion provoque un rire contagieux et tu ne prépare pas d'antidote ? Tu ne seras jamais médicomage !

_ Je n'en avait pas l'intention

**So !?**

**Next . Oubliette**

**A demain**


	204. Oubliette

**Bonne lecture**

Drabble 204 ... Oubliette

_ James, je te l'ai répété dix fois, tu exagère !

_ Mais quoi ?

_ On doit visiter un studio pour l'année prochaine !

_ Ah oui c'est vrai, et quand ?

_ Dans dix minutes

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

_ Toi

**Alors ?**

**Next : Récapitulation**

**A tout de suite**


	205. Récapitulation

**Re-bonne lecture ;)**

Drabble 205 ... Récapitulation

_ Alors, si on récapitule, il nous faut des sacs de couchage

_ Check !

_ Une tente

_ Check !

_ Un plan

_ Check !

_ Eh ben c'est bon, ah quoi que non

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ J'ai oulié James

_ Bah je suis là !

_ Oui je sais, mais il ne faut pas que j'oublie de t'emmener, c'est ça que je veux dire

**So ?**

**Next : Course folle**

**A demain**


	206. Course folle

**Hey ! Je suis impardonnable, désolée, je ne pensais pas que mon opérateur me jouerais un sale tour comme ça, je m'excuse. En passant, je dédie ce drabble à Alicejeanne17. Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 206 ... Course folle

_ Lily ?

_ Cours !

_ Mais ...

_ James, dépêche toi !

_ Hein ?

_ Accélère nom d'une pipe !

_ Ah bon, si tu veux

...

_ Ouf !

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'i la fin ?

_ Mary, combien de temps ?

_ Trois trente

_ Merci, je t'ai battu James, tu avais fait cinq toi, non ?

_ Oh, oui mais entre temps, je m'étais arrêté

_ Pour jeter un sort au chrono

**Alors ? Ça vous plaît ?**

**Next : Noctambule**

**A tout de suite**


	207. Noctambule

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 207 ... Noctambule

_ Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je révise

_ Mais il fait nuit, tu devrais dormir !

_ Je n'y arrive pas

_ Mais les examens c'est dans un mois

_ Même, il faut que je sois prête

_ Mais tu l'es !

_ On ne l'est jamais assez James, et puis, je ne dors plus

_ Comment ça ?

_ J'ai des insomnies avec le stress

_ Ma Lily ...

**Alors ? J'avoue, c'est un peu inspiré de moi, mais et vous, ça vous est arrivé ou pas ?**

**Next : Si je te dis**

**A demain**


	208. Si je te dis

**Je suis absolument désolée pour ce retard, je vous promet que je me rattraperais, je suis sincèrement désolée ! Et le pire, c'est que ça ne va pas s'arranger avec mes examens, je vais faire de mon mieux. Bonne lecture**

Drabble 208 ... Si je te dis

_ Eh Lily, si je te dis oiseau ?

_ Nid

_ Si je te dis nous

_ Au secours

_ Ah très drôle, tu es l'hilarité réincarnée

_ Et si moi je te dis que je bosse ?

_ Euh ... je cous loin d'ici ?

**Alors ?**

**Next : Baudelaire**

**A tout de suite**


	209. Baudelaire

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 209 ... Baudelaire

_ Eh Lily ! Tu vas être contente

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui, je lis Baudelaire, c'est un ami maintenant !

_ Mais il est mort James !

_ Oui, mais il m'a écrit un poème

_ Quoi ?

_ Le Goût du Néant, il écrit "Pour toi, vieux maraudeur", c'est une preuve !

_ Une preuve de rien du tout !

_ Mais si ! Je vais le faire adouber Maraudeur, ça va être génial !

_ Au secours

**Vous l'avez compris, j'étudie Baudelaire en ce moment. **

**Next : Attend que je t'explique**

**A demain**


	210. Attend que je t'explique

**Hey, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 210 ... Attend que je t'explique

_ Eh Lily, tu as un dictionnaire ?

_ Oui

_ Tu peux me lire une définition ?

_ Tu peux le faire toi même !

_ C'est une affaire importante !

_ C'est quoi le mot

_ Maraudeur

_ En gros c'est un voleur

_ Aïe

**Alors ?**

**Next : Mais euh !**

**A tout de suite**


	211. Mais euh !

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 211 ... Mais euh !

_ James, tu est un vrai gamin

_ C'est même pas vrai euh !

_ Bien sûr que si c'est vrai !

_ Mais euh !

_ Tu vois, j'avais raison

_ Je préfère être un gamin qu'un imbécile ou un adulte qui a une vie monotone

_ Mais euh ! Tu as raison, c'est pas juste euh !

**Alors ?**

**Next : Autorisation**

**A demain**


	212. Autorisation

**Hey, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 212 ... Autorisation

_ Lily, est-ce que je peux rire ?

_ Non

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Il n'y a rien de drôle

_ Bien sûr que si !

_ Ah oui, et quoi ?

_ Tu as une araignée dans les cheveux

_ AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

**Alors ?**

**Next : Expérience très sérieuse**

**A tout de suite**


	213. Expérience très sérieuse

**Hey, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 213 ... Expérience très sérieuse

_ James, tu fais quoi ?

_ Des expériences, tu veux m'aider

_ Oui, pourquoi pas

_ Je teste l'expression ''tomber nez à nez"

_ Euh ... je crois que Mary m'appelle, tu es cinglé

_ Non, c'est de la plus haute sciencifitude !

_ Moui, comme ton mot

**Alors ?**

**Next : Altitude romanesque**

**A demain**


	214. Altitude romanesque

**Hey ! Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous**

Drabble 214 ... Altitude Romanesque

_ Regarde Lily, du haut de cette tour, on voit la mer

_ Euh .. ça dois être un mirage, parce que tu vois la forêt interdite, réveilles toi un peu

_ Tu ne vois pas que j'essaye d'être romanesque ?

_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a du roman là-dedans

_ Mais non ! Genre c'est sentimental ce que je te dis

_ Sentimental ? La mer ? Redescend sur terre, la tour d'astronomie ne te réussis pas

**Alors ?**

**Next : Bibendum**

**A tout de suite**


	215. Bibendum

**Re ! Bonne lecture**

Drabble 215 ... Bibendum

_ Eh James ! Alors, vous avez appris quoi en histoire moldue

_ Une marque de pneu géniallissime !

_ Ah bon ?

_ Bibendum ! Je crois que je me déguiserais comme ça un jour

_ Tu ne veux pas plutôt te déguiser en ... chaise ? Chat ? Table ? Tout sauf ça !

**So ?**

**Next : San Francisco**

**A demain**


	216. San Francisco

**Hey ! Désolée je me suis vraiment mal organisée, je pensais avoir le temps hier mais il faut croire que les premières chaleurs ne me réussissent pas ( un petit malaise, ça commence bien )**

Drabble 216 ... San Fransisco

_ Dis moi Lily, c'est vrai qu'à San Francisco il y a de l'or

_ Oui !

_ Ah, où ça ?

_ Comme partout

_ Hein ?

_ Tu vas dans une bijouterie

_ Ah ... oui ...

_ Ben oui idiot !

**Alors ?**

**Next : French visit**

**A tout de suite**


	217. French visit

**Hey ! Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 217 ... French visit

_ C'est beau la France

_ On ne t'as jamais dit le contraire James

_ Oui mais je me le dis. Et ça c'est quoi ?

_ La tour Eiffel

_ Tour échelle ? Ah ! C'est vrai qu'elle est haute plus haute que les escabaux

_ Eiffel ! Tour EIFFEL !

_ Ah ! Ah bon ? Bof, je préfèrais échelle, c'était plus original

**So ?**

**Next : Zoologie jamesienne**

**A demain**


	218. Zoologie Jamesienne

**Hey ! Bonne lecture ! ^^'**

Drabble 218 ... Zoologie Jamesienne

_ Lily, on pourrait avoir un animal plus tard

_ Pourquoi ?

_ On ne s'ennuierait pas

_ Parce que tu crois qu'on va s'ennuyer avec toi ?

_ Mais tu sais un chien ...

_ Sirius ? NON !

_ Oh, il ne mords pas

_ Non

**Alors ?**

**Next : Prise de conscience**

**A tout de suite**


	219. Prise de conscience

**Bonne lecture**

Drabble 219 ... Prise de conscience

_ James ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je suis désolée si je te rembarre trop souvent, je sais que ça peut être pénible, excuse moi

_ Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ! Moi je dis dix anneries à la minutes et je ne culpabilise pas

_ Même pas un peu ?

_ Si, des fois, quand je vois que je t'énerves, parce que je regrette

_ Quoi ?

_ D'avoir oublié que tu as la main leste

_ Tu me désespère

**Alors ? Ils sont mignons hein ?**

**Next : Jour du sandwich**

**A demain**


	220. Le jour du sandwich

**Hey ! Je suis sincèrement désolée du retard, en plus d'un soucis familial, mes épreuves arrivent, donc je suis en plein dans mes révisions, donc je vous propose un truc. Soit je publie UN DRABBLE par soir jusqu'au 25, soit je publie UN OS le 25, et rien avant, à vous de voir, sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 220 ... Le jour du sandwich

_ James, mais c'est quoi cette horreur ?

_ Un sandwich !

_ A quoi s'il te plaît ?

_ Bah, au thon, au jambon, au beurre, au fromage, il y a aussi de la tomate, de la salade, un peu de viande et, cerise sur le gâteau, un abricot, tu en veux ?

_ Je crois que je vais vomir

_ SIRIUS ! Viens ici, Lily ne veux pas en manger !

_ Qui a dit "manger" ?

**Alors ?**

**Next : Et alors ?**

**A ... suivant vos votes ;)**


	221. Et alors ?

**Hey ! Je suis enfin de retour, après les examens donc voilà, vous aurez bien un os, j'y travaille. Sinon je voulais dire que toutes mes pensées vont aux victimes des attentats**

Drabble 221 ... Et alors ?

_ Enfin les vacances !

_ Et alors ?

_ Pas de devoir, pas de réglement, c'est le paradis, tu en penses quoi ? Bah, tu pleures ?

_ Et alors ? Je n'ai pas le droit ?

_ Ma Lily jolie ...

_ C'était notre dernière année, on ne reviendra plus

_ Si c'est pour ça, tu devrais sécher tes larmes

_ Non, je veux pleurer, na !

**Alors ? Vous aimez ? J'avoue, j'ai fait pareil que Lily vu que je change de lycée**

**Next : Problème d'humour**

**A tout de suite**


	222. Problème d'humour

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Salom : Merci pour ta review, bon appétit ;)_

* * *

Drabble 222 ... Problème d'humour

_ James, on a un gros problème

_ Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Accroche toi

_ Il n'y a pas de ceinture

_ Non, James, ce n'est pas drôle, je suis enceinte

_ NON ! OH NON D'UNE PIPE, ON VA FAIRE COMMENT ?

_ James, calme toi, c'est une blague

_ On n'a pas le même humour visiblement

**Alors ?**

**Next : Visite hurlante**

**A demain ;)**


	223. Visite hurlante

**Hey ! Bonne lecture**

Drabble 223 ... Visite hurlante

_ Alors cet appartement a toutes les qualités possibles et inimaginables ...

_ James, pourquoi tu rit ?

_ Elle a ... elle a ... oh c'est trop drôle !

_ JAMES POTTER TIENT TOI BIEN AU MOINS UNE FOIS DANS TA VIE !

*fou rire*

_ Qu'a votre mari ?

_ Ah non ! C'est mon petit ami, on ne va pas s'emballer ! Non mais oh ! Où va le monde ? Entre cet idiot qui se marre pour rien et vous qui racontez n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas aidée !

_ Elle a une araignée dans les cheveux ! * fou rire * Et si ça se trouve elle en a aussi une au plafond !

**Alors ? Pas commode la Lily jolie !**

**Next : Ah, il fallait ?**

**A tout de suite**


	224. Ah ? Il fallait ?

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 224 ... Ah ! Il fallait ?

_ Lily, ça va ?

_ Bah oui, tu as as ton dossier ?

_ Mon dossier de quoi ?

_ De candidature pour être auror

_ Ah non, mais tu sais, je n'en ai pas besoin

_ Ah oui j'oubliais, James Potter est mondialement connu et a déjà son poste

_ Non ...

_ Alors ?

_ Mince ! Où sont mes affaires ?

**Alors ?**

**Next : Horizon lointain**

**A demain**


	225. Horizons lointains

**Hello ! Comment allez vous par cette chaleur ?**

Drabble 225 ... Horizons lointains

_ Lily, tu crois qu'un jour on sera grands ?

_ Mais tu es déjà grand !

_ Je veux dire, assez grand pour changer le monde ? Arrêter les carnages ? Les guerres ?

_ Non, je ne crois pas, je crois seulement que les gens qui jouent avec nos vies sont des gens qui feraient mieux d'aller s'enterrer eux mêmes sans nous mettre en péril

**Alors ? Comme vous l'avez deviné, je poste ce drabble ****et je le dédie aux victimes du fanatisme**

**Next : Canicule**

**A tout de suite**


	226. Canicule

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 226 ... Canicule

_ Oh Lily j'ai trop chaud !

_ Tiens

_ C'est quoi ce bidule ?

_ Un, vaporisateur, je n'aime pas trop ça, voir je déteste ça mais si tu veux essaye, c'est à Pétunia

_ Non, je préfère ça ... AGUAMENTI !

_ Aguamenti ! James, ton idée est géniale

**Alors ? NON JE N'OUBLIE PAS L'OS, JE LE POSTERAIS DEMAIN NORMALEMENT**

**Next : Une perle**

**A demain**


	227. Une perle

**Hey ! Désolée pour hier, je pensais que la journée serais plus longue. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Guest : Oui c'est exactement ça, et si tu as remarqué je m'inspire souvent de l'actualité ^^ Merci pour ta review !_

* * *

Drabble 227 ... Une perle

_ Lily, je viens de trouver un truc génial !

_ Ah bon ?

_ Une bille brillante

_ Euh ...

_ Je blague, c'est une perle

_ Ah, elle est où ?

\- Devant moi

_ Devant toi ?

_ Tu ne te reconnais pas quand je t'appelle ?

_ Bille de clown !

**So ?**

**Next : Tu crois ?**

**A tout de suite**


	228. Tu crois ?

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 228 ... Tu crois ?

_ Lily, tu crois qu'un jour je serais célèbre ?

_ Oui ... pour tes âneries

_ Tu crois qu'un jour je saurais chanter ?

_ Tu sais chanter ... faux

_ Tu crois qu'un jour on sera grands ?

_ Tu veux dire quoi ?

_ Qu'on arrêtera de s'entre-tuer comme des enfants gâtés ?

_ Non

**Alors ?**

**Next : Veille**

**A demain**


	229. Veille

**Bonne lecture en cette (très) chaude journée**

Drabble 229 ... Veille

_ James, tu es sûr qu'on est pas entrain de faire la pire erreur de notre vie ?

_ Absolument sûr, et puis au pire, on est tous les deux. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

_ Jusqu'à la mort

_ Au fait, ce carton il va où, non parce que si on signe demain la location, on va aussi y mettre des cartons

_ Il va dans la cuisine

_ Merci

_ Dans un an on aura peut-être finit nos études

_ Et on se marieras !

**Avouez que vous avez d'abord cru que c'était la veille de leur mariage :p**

**Next : On signe où ?**

**A tout de suite**


	230. On signe où ?

**Bonne lecture à tous le monde ! ( ce passage est dédié à Rose-Eliade ;) )**

Drabble 230 ... On signe où ?

_ Voilà, dès que vous aurez signé, cet appartement sera à vous, enfin, vous sera loué

_ On avait compris

_ James !

_ Signé ici je vous prie ... à vous monsieur

_ On signe où ?

_ Là, à côté de moi

_ Mais ... c'est indique ''signature du mari''

_ Tu l'es presque, James par pitié tais-toi et signe

_ Bon très bien ...

**Alors ? Impayable notre James**

**Next : Cauchemards fantômatiques**

**A demain**


	231. Cauchemard fantômatique

**Hey, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 231 ... Cauchemard fantômatique

_ Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh !

_ James ? Tu es fou ?

_ Non ... mais Lily, plus jamais d'histoire de fantômes avant de dormir !

_ Oh !

**Vous prenez le parti de qui ?**

**Next : Poulette**

**A demain ( je m'y suis prise trop tard, je m'excuse, je me rattraperais, l'os arrive bientot, des que mon ordi sera operationnel, parce que j'ai du mal avec ma tablette )**


	232. Poulette

**Hey ! Mon ordi est enfin réparé, je vous livre donc 5 drabbles aujourd'hui, pour me faire pardonner, et l'os va suivre**

Drabble 232 ... Poulette

_ Lily, j'ai une idée

_ Ah, vas-y je t'écoute

_ Mieux qu'un chien, la poule de La Fontaine

_ Il n'y a pas de fontaine

_ Mais non, celui qui fait parler les animaux !

_ Ah ... mais c'est une fable, elle n'existe pas, et puis dans la fable elle est tuée alors ...

_ Oh ! Quel crétin celui là !

_ La Fontaine ou le fermier ?

_ Les deux tiens !

**Alors ?**

**Next : Accord parental**

**A tout de suite**


	233. Accord parental (1)

**Bonne lecture ^^**

Drabble 233 ... Accord parental (1)

_ Monsieur Evans !

_ Ah, que veux-tu ?

_ Vous demander une faveur

_ Vas-y, tant que tu ne deviens pas comme l'autre imbécile de Vernon

_ Je voudrais vous demander la main de Lily

_ Me ... non

_ QUOI ?

_ Demande lui, je n'ai pas le droit de disposer de sa vie

_ Mais elle a dit oui !

_ Alors oui

_ Ouf

**Vous le trouvez comment le père de Lily ?**

**Next : Accord parental (2)**

**A tout de suite**


	234. Accord parental (2)

**On continue, le mariage est proche ( en août ^^)**

Drabble 234 ... Accord parental (2)

_ Papa, maman, je viens vous annoncer mon mariage

_ Avec qui, j'espère que ce n'est pas une groupie

_ Avec elle, aucun risque, ce serait même plutôt le contraire

_ Et où est cette jeune fille ?

_ Chez elle, son père voulait lui faire tout un sermon pour qu'elle n'oublie pas que si je la maltraite il la reprendra toujours

**Alors ?**

**Next : Oubli aggravé**

**A tout de suite**


	235. Oubli aggravé

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 235 ... Oubli aggravé

_ Vous venez publier vos bans ?

_ Ah parce que en plus il faut qu'on paye des bancs aux invités ?

_ James, c'est pas du tout ça. Oui monsieur, c'est ça

_ Vos cartes d'identité ... monsieur ?

_ Oui ?

_ Votre carte ...

_ Je sis encore quelle est mon identité !

_ Mais non, James, la carte qu'on a fait faire

_ Ah ... il la fallait ?

**Que feriez-vous à la place de Lily ?**

**Next : Je ne vous demande pas l'impossible**

**A tout de suite**


	236. Je ne vous demande pas l'impossible

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 236 ... Je ne vous demande pas l'impossible

_ Mais enfin, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué !

_ ...

_ Mais je ne vous demande pas l'impossible quand même, ce n'est pas un miracle que je vous demande, seulement une salle

_ ...

_ James ? A qui tu parles comme ça ?

_ A l'imbécile chargé de louer des salles

**Ça promes non ?**

**Next : Reçus**

**A demain ;)**


	237. Reçus

**Hey, je suis absolument désolée du retard, j'étais en plein déménagement dans ma VRAI maison, et non dans la maison des sept nains qu'on louait. Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 237 ... Reçus

_ James ? JAMES !

_ Quoi ?

_ On est reçus, on va pouvoir faire nos études ! Mais je ne comprend pas, il y a une lettre manucrite pour toi

_ Attend, fait voir. "Monsieur Potter, vous êtes reçu de justesse, aussi en contrepartie de notre grande indulgence, nous espérons ne pas faire l'objet de vos espièglerie, merci de votre compréhension" Comment ils ont su ?

_ Tu l'as dit toi même l'autre jour, tu es célèbre ... mais pas dans le bon sens

**Alors ?**

**Next : Mes pieds !**

**A tout de suite**


	238. Mes pieds !

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 238 ... Mes pieds !

_ Aïe, Lily, fait attention, tu as faillit me broyer les pieds !

_ Mais quel arracheur de dents celui-là, James, une robe de mariée ne peut pas te broyer les pieds !

_ Si, absolument !

_ Alors moi je vais être dans quel état après le mariage, hein ?

**Alors ?**

**Next : Destination**

**Bonnes vacances à ceux qui y sont, sinon bon courage aux courageux qui travaillent par cette chaleur !**


	239. Destination

**Hey ! Je suis désolée je pensais avoir le temps de poster hier mais je m'y suis mal prise, vraiment désolée, bonne lecture !**

Drabble 239 ... Destination

_ Lily, tu as trouvé pour notre voyage de noce ?

_ Euh ... L'Irlande, Venise, la France ou je sais pas ...

_ Moi je pensais au groënland

_ Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère ?

_ Bah si, il n'y aura personne à la plage au moins

_ Au secours ...

**Et vous, vous les enverriez où ?**

**Next : Enfin !**

**A tout de suite**


	240. Enfin !

**Bonne lecture**

Drabble 240 ... Enfin !

_ Lily ! Sirius il sort avec Mary !

_ C'est vrai ?

_*dans le fond* _ Sirius, tu n'est qu'un abrutit finit, une cloche, tu te moquais de moi ?!_

_ Ah non, je crois qu'ils ont rompu

**Alors ?**

**Next : Peinture**

**A demain**


	241. Peinture

**Hey ! Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 241 ... Peinture

_ Et en jaune ?

_ James, je refuse de peindre la chambre en jaune, c'est hideux !

_ Et en arc-en-ciel ?

_ Non ! Blanc, beige ou gris si tu veux, mais pas ça dans notre chambre !

_ Oh, t'es pas marrante

**Alors ?**

**Next : Cassé !**

**A tout de suite**


	242. Cassé !

**Bonne lecture ! Je dédie ce drabble à Rose-Eliade qui m'a inspiré les répliques de James**

Drabble 242 ... Cassé !

_ James, c'était quoi ce bruit ?

_ Quel bruit ?_ * sifflotant et regardant le plafond*_

_ James, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

_ Euh ... cassé, c'était cassé

_ Mais quoi à la fin ?

_ Bah, ton vase !

_ Tu as ... JAMES POTTER !

**Et voilà**

**Next : Aïe !**

**A demain**


	243. Aïe

**Hey ! Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 243 ... Aïe

_ James, espèce d'imbécile, c'était un vase magique, une fois cassé il ne se répare pas !

_ Mais ... c'est le chat !

_ Quel chat ?

_ Le chat des voisins

_ Je vais t'en mettre moi un chat tu vas voir, stupéfix !

_ Aïe !

**Alors ?**

**Next : Pégase**

**A demain ( J'ai un problème de temps, désolée)**


	244. Pégase

**Hey, je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette semaine, j'ai vraiment du mal à reprendre le rythme. Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 244 ... Pégase

_ Eh Lily, j'ai une idée du tonnerre !

_ Ah ... tu ne veux pas plutôt manger quelque chose ?

_ Non, c'est très important ! Pour notre mariage, on pourrait partir avec Pégase

_ C'est qui celui là encore ?

_ Bah, le cheval ailé, tu sais tu m'as raconté l'histoire hier

_ C'est une légende, andouille !

**Alors ?**

**Next : Bazar complet**

**A tout de suite**


	245. Bazar complet

**Hey ! J_e dédie ce drabble à toutes celles qui me suivent et soutiennent depuis le début j'ai nommé Rose-Eliade, Alicejeanne17, Echo et Mellyturtle, merci sans vous je ne sais pas ce que je ferais ! _Bonne lecture **

Drabble 245 ... Bazar complet

_ James ... mais c'est quoi ce bazar ?

_ Je cherche ma montre, tu l'as vue ?

_ Non, mais tu sais tu peux utiliser la ...

_ Magie ? Tu m'as piquée ma baguette

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai, depuis le jour ou tu as transformé la voiture en âne ...

**Alors ?**

**Next : Piscine crevée**

**A demain**


	246. Piscine crevée

**Hey ! Désolée du retard ! Je vous en publie plus**

Drabble 246 … Piscine crevée

_ Regarde Lily, cette piscine est increvable

_ Tu l'as ensorcelée ?

_ Non, pas du tout

_ Tu permet ? Avec une aiguille est-ce que ….

_ Non Lily !

_ Increvable hein ? …. Crevée !

**Alors ?**

**Next : Superposition**

**A tout de suite**


	247. Superposition

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 247 … Superposition

_ James, tu n'es quand même pas sérieux !

_ Mais si, un lit superposé ça peut …

_ Non, ça ne peut pas ! C'est impossible !

_ Et pourquoi pas ?

_ Parce que tel que je te connais tu vas te mettre du côté vide et avec ta chance tu vas te casser la figure !

_ Mais non, fais moi confiance

_ Justement, c'est pour ça que je te dis non

**Alors ? **

**Next : Longue ou courte ?**

**A tout de suite**


	248. Longue ou courte ?

**Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 248 … Longue ou courte ?

_ James, j'ai besoin de ton aide

_ Ah, mais c'est génial ça !

_ Oui, suivant le point de vue. Ma robe de mariée, ta mère la veut longue et la mienne courte, je fais quoi ?

_ Bah courte,ta mère a raison

_ Merci !

_ Et puis j'ai parié avec Sirius qu'elle serait courte alors …. Non Lily pose cette baguette !

**So ? Verdict ?**

**Next : Veille**

**A tout de suite**


	249. Veillée

**Bon, demain c'est le grand jour et vous êtes invités !**

Drabble 249 … Veille

_ Lily, pourquoi tu pleures ?

_ Bah demain …

_ Oh mais c'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas

_ C'est rien ? Tu es optimiste toi !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ J'ai peur de me tromper

_ Tu veux la preuve que non ?

_ Oui !

_ Tu as réussit à me supporter jusqu'à maintenant, alors que je suis insupportable, alors non tu ne te trompes pas ! Et puis je n'ai pas passé sept ans à te courir après pour qu'à la veille du mariage tu me dises ça

_ Moi aussi je t'aime James !

**Parés pour demain ?**

**Next : Retardataire**

**A demain**


	250. Retardataire

**Hey ! Début des festivités ( bon ça va durer jusqu'à lundi je crois ) En espérant que ça vous plaira**

Drabble 250 … Retardataire

_ James, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On doit être à la mairie dans une heure !

_ Et ?

_ Tu es encore en pyjama avec une tête de quelqu'un qui a mit les doigts dans la prise

_ Ça se voit tant que ça ?

_ Non … ne me dit pas que …

_ J'avais ensorcelé mon réveil pour être vraiment à l'heure, et je devais recevoir une petit décharge … j'ai du me tromper quelque part

_ James !

**Alors ? **

**Next : Taxi !**

**A tout de suite**


	251. Taxi !

**Bonne lecture :)**

Drabble 251 ... Taxi !

_ Mais que fait cette voiture, le chauffeur devrait être là depuis une heure !

_ Quel chauffeur ?

_ Le chauffeur que tu devais appeler enfin !

_ J'ai jamais appelé de chauffeur Lily

_ Mais je t'avais dis de ...

_ Oui ... je crois que j'ai oublié

_ Eh bien tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ? Appeler un taxi avant que je ne t'étripe


	252. Talons hauts

**Hey, on continue la fête, bonne lecture !**

**Drabble 252 ... Talons haut**

_ Lily

_ Oui James ?

_ C'est quoi ces chaussures ?

_ Des chaussures à talons, c'est ma mère qui me les a prêtés

_ C'est pour ça que tu marches comme un canard ?

_ Oui, je n'arrive pas a marcher avec

_ Quelle idée ! Vous les filles ...

_ Justement j'ai une idée, prêt à relever un défi ?

_ Absolument !

...

_ Lily, tiens moi, je vais tomb ... AAAHHHHH !

_ James, par pitié relève toi, quel cinéma !

_ Je peux avoir des béquilles ?

_ Mince ...

**Alors ?**

**Next : C'est quoi la suite ?**

**A tout de suite**


	253. C'est quoi la suite ?

**Bonne lecture et bonne journée !**

Drabble 253 ... C'est quoi la suite ?

_ James Potter, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse ici présente Lily Evans, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans le malheur, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

_ Bah oui

_ Continuez !

_ Pardon ?

_ Répétez ce que j'ai dit

_ Ah ! Bon je te prends, Lily, comme dans la maladie et la santé, dans la richesse de la pauvreté, dans le malheur du bonheur, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare

_ C'est pas possible

_ Quoi, c'était pas bien ma Lily Jolie ?

_ Tu as tout répété de travers mais à part ça tout va bien, regarde la tête des gens

_ Ils font la grimace ! EH, SI C'EST UN CONCOURS ATTENDEZ MOI !

_ James potter !

_ Je t'aime, et je n'ai pas besoin de répéter ce que ce gars là raconte pour te le dire !

**Alors ?**

**Next : Vous pouvez embrasser ...**

**A demain**


	254. Vous pouvez embrasser

**Hey ! Bonne lecture**

Drabble 254 ... Vous pouvez embrasser ...

_ Je vous declare donc mari et femme

_ Ah chouette alors !

_ James, tiens toi un peu

_ Vous ...

*james embrasse Lily*

_ Mais attendez, je n'ai pas finis !

_ Oui bah dépêchez vous, on n'a pas toute la journée non plus !

**Alors ?**

**Next : Just married**

**A tout de suite**


	255. Just married

**Bonne fin de soirée !**

Drabble 255 ... Just married

_ Vive les mariés !

_ Eh, James ?

_ Oui Sirius ?

_ Tiens, du riz !

_ Aïe !

_ Pardon Lily, je visais ton mari

_ Je te ferais pareille quand ce sera ton tour

_Alors tu as le temps de le faire cuire

**So ?**

**Next : Voilà**

**A demain**


	256. Voilà

**Hey ! Bonne lecture !**

Drabble 256 ... Voilà

_ Bon, James, ta valise est prête ?

_ Oui !

_ Tu as vu les billets ?

_ Les billets ? Quels billets ?

_ Oh non, James dis moi que tu les as !

_ Bah non !

_ Mais comment on ...

_ Accio Billets Disneyland ! Bah voilà !

_ Merci James, tu es paré ?

_ Affirmatif

**Voilà**

**Next : Merci**

**A tout de suite**


	257. Merci

Nous sommes le 3 août 2015, il est 11H42, et c'est la fin de ce recueil. Du moins, le premier, parce que le tome 2 va arriver. J'ai adoré faire ces drabbles, et c'est pour ça que je continue, je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivie et épaulée dans cette aventure,

**les meilleures : **

**_ Rose-Eliade**

**_ Alicejeanne17**

**_ Echo**

**_ Mellyturtle**

**_ Eiko-nee**

Merci à vous, parce que sans votre aide je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui ! On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour le tome 2 !


End file.
